Enamórate de mi, Sensei
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habia castigado por sus travesuras. Aun asi porque se sentia completo al ver su sonrisa. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

_**Enamórate de mi, Sensei**_

_**Por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima. Sin embargo ya le pedi a Santa Claus que me lo regale en Navidad :D<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL, CASTIGADO OTRA VEZ!<p>

Los murmullos entre los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, algunos reían del mal comportamiento del chico, otros solo miraban con indiferencia.

-Hoy no puedo, Sensei – le dijo de lo más tranquilo - ¿Qué le parece mañana?

Su rostro se puso de un rojo intenso y pudo jurar que vio que le empezó a salir humo por las orejas.

-¡Castigado por tres días! – le grito y volvió a su clase

Natsu solo gruño por lo bajo y se apoyo en su mano. Los castigos eran rutinarios para él, y más si eran de Lucy Heartfilia, su profesora de matemáticas. Esta vez había sido castigado por que le tiro un papel a su "_buen amigo_" Gray. Por desgracia lo esquivo y cayó directamente al trasero de su profesora.

No se podía quejar, había "_tocado indirectamente_" el trasero de la profesora mas buena de toda la escuela. Sin pensar de sus voluptuosos pechos que rebotaban al caminar con rapidez. ¡Oh Genial! Se estaba excitando con solo sus pensamientos. No obstante, Natsu no solo veía el hermoso y atractivo cuerpo de su profesora. El había descubierto algo que ningún alumno, salvo que lo castigara, descubriría. La sonrisa de Lucy Heartfilia.

La primera vez que Natsu fue castigado, vio su sonrisa. El rostro de su profesora pareciera que hubiese sido tallada por los ángeles. No pudo evitar bajar la cabeza avergonzado y ruborizado. Volvió a observarla y vio que aun seguía con esa sonrisa, que era dirigida a su celular. Presiono algunos botones de su celular, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, minutos después su teléfono vibro y volvió a sonreír.

Al terminar el castigo, ella salió corriendo del salón. Natsu estaba confuso, pero sus dudas desaparecieron al ver por la ventana. A Lucy abrazando a un hombre. Aunque suene raro, su corazón se sintió oprimido.

-.-.-.-.-

A pesar que había dicho que no podía, se quedo en el salón. Realmente lo había dicho para que lo castigaran por más tiempo y poder ver esa sonrisa. Escucho la puerta deslizarse, Lucy había llegado. Llevaba varios sobres en sus brazos y su cabello desordenado.

-¡Oh casi olvido que estabas castigado!- exclamo ella – Aunque ya debería acostumbrarme

Coloco sus cosas en el escritorio y reviso entre sus sobres, saco una hoja y la extendió hacia Natsu.

-Resuélvelo, si tienes alguna duda me avisas

Natsu cogió la hoja y se sentó en la primera fila. Saco un lápiz y comenzó a desarrollar los ejercicios. Natsu observaba de vez en cuando a Lucy. Ella revisaba lo que parecían exámenes o tareas y noto que, por momentos, veía su celular, como si esperara a que sonara o vibrara.

-Sensei – la llamo - ¿Sucede algo?

-No – le contesto – sigue con tus ejercicios

Natsu siguió con los ejercicios, evitando desviar la mirada hacia su profesora. Hasta que oyó un golpe, levanto la mirada y vio a su profesora echada en toda la mesa.

-¡Sensei! – grito y corrió hacia ella

Pudo escuchar unos sollozos provenientes de Lucy. Noto que las hojas que estaba corrigiendo estaban húmedas, coloco su mano en su hombro y la movió despacio.

-Sensei – la volvió a llamar

-¿Por qué…? – comenzó a murmurar - ¡¿Por qué?

Miro a Natsu con los ojos llorosos, se paro y coloco su rostro muy cerca al de Natsu.

-¡Dime, ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? – Le grito – Solo lo llame para decirle que lo vi engañándome y que si me daba una buena excusa, lo perdonaría, pero…

Lucy cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus lágrimas caían como un día de lluvia interminable. Natsu estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto un profesor explotar de esa manera, no delante de él. Saco sus conclusiones, "engañándome", "Excusa". Su novio le había sido infiel. Se arrodillo delante de ella y la tomo de los hombres.

-No tiene nada malo en la cara – le dijo suavemente – Ese hombre no la supo valer

Si sus amigos se enteraban que dijo esas palabras, seria la burla de todo el año. Pero, quien no pierde los estribos al ver llorar a la sensual y hermosa profesora de matemáticas.

-.-.-.-.-

-Siento mucho lo que paso, Natsu – dijo mientras caminaba para salir del colegio

-No se preocupe Sensei – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – siempre llega el momento en que uno debe explotar

La noche ya se había hecho presente, Lucy había parado de llorar hace solo media hora, Natsu como todo caballero, no quiso dejarla en ese estado.

-Bien aquí nos separamos – dijo Lucy al llegar a la puerta de la escuela

-¿Estará bien ir sola?

-Ya soy grandecita – le dijo – Y creo que esa es mi línea

-Claro, entonces nos vemos mañana sensei

Ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas, hasta que oyó otro ruido, volteo y miro que Lucy estaba estampada al suelo.

-Oh Rayos

Natsu corrió hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Está bien?

Ella asintió. Natsu tomo su portafolio y sobres, luego la miro y le sonrió.

-¿Dónde vive?

-¡Oh! No es necesario

-Me educaron de tal manera que siempre acompañe a una mujer a su casa

-Oye a pesar de ser un delincuente, eres un buen chico

-Tomare eso como un cumplido

-.-.-.-.-

-Es increíble – murmuro – El día de ayer te ayudo y me castigas una semana completa

-Fuera de horarios de trabajo, te puedo agradecer – dijo mientras mordía una galleta – pero dentro es otra cosa

Natsu se mordió la lengua, miro el montón de hojas que tenía a su lado y suspiro. Lucy leía un libro, intentando olvidar a su antiguo novio. Aunque realmente era muy difícil, lo amo de verdad. Sabía que tenía fama de Don Juan, pero no llego a pensar que lo vería con sus ojos. Suspiro bajando la cabeza, pero recordó las palabras de Natsu del día anterior. Sonrió y se sumergió en su libro.

-Sens…

-Lucy – le dijo – Cuando estemos los dos solos, dime Lucy

El estudiante vio como sonreía su profesora, sin querer sus mejillas se tiñeron. Le gustaba verla sonreír.

Unos pasos a la lejanía los distrajeron, sabían que ellos y el guardia de seguridad eran los únicos en la escuela. Luego unos gritos de parte del guardia se escucharon. Lucy se paro y camino hacia la puerta corrediza, grande fue su sorpresa que al ver la persona que estaba afuera.

-Loke – murmuraron sus labios

Loke era un joven apuesto con cabello castaño, su respiración estaba agitada y de su brazo colgaba el guardia de seguridad.

-Lucy – la llamo – Lamento no haber contestado tus mensajes, es solo que he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer

La profesora comenzó a retroceder con cada paso que daba Loke hacia ella.

-Sobre lo que viste, yo no hice nada, fue ella quien se me lanzo, aparte estaba con unos tragos encima

Sus ojos no le mentían, además, ese día, que descubrió que Loke le era infiel, llevaba sus anteojos puestos. Era imposible que sus ojos se equivocaran.

-No… - susurro - ¡No quiero escucharte!

Lucy se tapo los oídos, no quería escucharlo. Loke tomo sus brazos, he intento separarlos, al no conseguirlo, lo hizo con mayor fuerza. Lucy se quejo del dolor y fue ahí cuando vio como Loke caía al suelo. Miro a un lado, ahí estaba Natsu con el puño levantado. Se acerco a Loke, quien se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su labio, y volvió a darle otro golpe en el rostro. Lucy y el guardia de seguridad se quedaron atónitos a la escena. Fue ella quien logro detener a Natsu abrazándolo por la espalda. Sin querer sus lágrimas caían de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-

Natsu salió con las manos en los bolsillos de la oficina del director. Su rostro mostraba su enfado. Estuvo a punto de ser expulsado, sino hubiese sido por la intervención de Lucy, estaba más que seguro que el ahorita estaría recogiendo sus cuadernos del casillero.

-Natsu – lo llamaron

Reconoció la voz, como debía mirarla ahora, ella no había visto ese lado sádico de él.

-Lucy – sensei ¿Ya está mejor?

Ella abrió la boca, pero inmediatamente la cerró. Miro a lo largo del pasillo y noto a unos cuantos alumnos.

-Podemos hablar en mi oficina

Natsu asintió de mala gana. Después del espectáculo de ayer, no podía verle la cara. La siguió hasta su oficina, Lucy le indico que cerrara la puerta, no quería que nadie interrumpiera.

-Natsu – le dijo – Sabes que estuviste a punto de ser expulsado

El giro a un lado molesto, no le agradaba que le repitieran las cosas.

-Dios santo, sabes todos los remordimientos que hubiera tenido si eso hubiera pasado – dijo poniendo una mano en su rostro – Un alumno no debería involucrarse en los problemas de su profesor

Natsu camino a ella, seguro de sus pasos. Lucy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no sintió a su alumno venir hacia ella.

-A mi no me importa, lo que pasara – comenzó a decir, llamando la atención de Lucy – Ya que a mí me gusta Lucy

El corazón de la profesora se encogió y su garganta se seco. Natsu coloco su mano en la mejilla de Lucy y la beso.

* * *

><p>Bueno a los que leyeron "No juegues co fuego" notaran que puse que me habia puesto en marcha de un nuevo fanfic. Se que dije que iba a ser de magia, gremios y todo lo demas. Sin embargo a ultimo minuto cambie de parecer, la verdad es que con el otro me iba a demorar mucho mas, ya que tengo que tener un poco mas de informacion del manga que aun no se ha mencionado.<p>

Es por eso que hice este mundo alternativo, me inspire de un fanfic de Bleach y de la nueva ova de Fairy Tail. Tengo los capitulos redactados en mi cuadernito, ahora solo faltaria adecuarlos y listo. No creo que sea tan extenso este fanfic. Lo que si he de especificar que no habra otra pareja. Solo NaLu, habra mencion de otros personajes, pero de otros parejas lo dudo mucho, bueno al menos en mi cuadernito no lo he hecho, y tampoco he llegado a pensar en otros personajes.

En fin, espero les haya sido de su agrado este fanfic, actualizare de aqui a 3 semanas, ya que la semana que viene es semana de examenes finales en la universidad y tengo que estudiar pero hasta amanecer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!

**Naomi-chian**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enamórate de mi, Sensei**_

_**Por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima. Aunque estoy ahorrando para compramelo :D<p>

* * *

><p>Cambios, al menos eso esperaba Natsu. Sin embargo, no hubo ni uno. Eso sí, Lucy lo evitaba durante los recesos, pero eso no evitaba que se saliera invicto de sus castigos. En varias circunstancias, Natsu intento hablarle sobre lo ocurrido en su oficina, pero lo evitaba con cualquier excusa.<p>

No pudo evitar que le doliera la cabeza y no era exactamente por los tantos ejercicios de matemáticas que había resuelto. Estaba sentado en una de las carpetas de la primera fila del salón, esperando a que su profesora llegara. Miro por la ventana como los demás estudiantes salían, como todos los días a él le habían ofrecido ir a la Casa de los videojuegos, pero como tenia castigos para casi todo el semestre, era inevitable salir con ellos, pero al menos la sonrisa de su profesora le recompensaba.

Escucho deslizarse la puerta del salón, no tenia que voltear para saber quién era. Ella se acerco y coloco en su escritorio un montón de hojas.

-Resuélvelo - le dijo – Si no lo terminas hoy, mañana será el doble

Ella camino hacia el escritorio para sentarse, aun de espaldas sentía la mirada de su estudiante. Lucy sabía las ganas que tenia Natsu para hablar de lo sucedido hace un par de días. Sin embargo ella no le daría el gusto y muy aparte sabia que lo sucedido estaba prohibido. Si esa era la razón por la cual no podía estar con él.

-Lucy – la llamo - ¿Podemos hablar?

-Resuelve tus ejercicios – dijo mientras pasaba la hoja del libro que leía

Natsu la miro con el ceño fruncido y giro su vista a las hojas.

-Estoy haciendo mis ejercicios – le dijo – Ahora, si podemos hablar

-Si están mal, tienes el triple para mañana – dijo levantando un poco la mirada

-Estoy seguro de las respuestas – dijo - ¿Por qué eres indiferente a lo que paso?

-No tengo por qué dudar de nada – dijo mientras cerraba el libro – Lo que hiciste fue un error, nada va a pasar, ni pasara entre nosotros. Soy tu maestra.

-Entonces, si no fueras mi maestra, estarías conmigo

-No malinterpretes mis palabras

-Estoy interpretando sus palabras

-¡BASTA! – dijo levantándose y dando un golpe al escritorio

La punta del lápiz se rompió, Natsu suspiro y comenzó a tajarlo. Lucy se sentó y volvió a su lectura. No recordaba la última vez que perdió los estribos y menos con un estudiante.

-Lucy, no entiendo este problema

-Contigo no puedo leer en paz – dijo mientras cerraba el libro de mala gana

La profesora se paro y camino hacia el sitio de Natsu, se puso a su lado, pero al ver la hoja noto que los números estaban un poco borrosos. Se maldijo, debió haber traído sus lentes con ella. Apoyo su mano en la carpeta, acercando su cabeza más a la de Natsu. Él lo noto, claro está, sintió su perfume invadir sus fosas nasales, era un olor suave y dulce, perfecto para ella. Lucy comenzó a explicarle el ejercicio lo mejor que podía para que el chico pudiera entender. En cambio, la mente de Natsu estaba en otro lado, el rubio cabello de su profesora caía por sus hombros, las ganas de tocar su sedoso y brillante cabello lo invadieron.

-Oye Natsu, ¿Me estas escuchando? – le dijo ella mirándolo

Llego a su límite, cogió un mechón del cabello de su profesora y tiro de él y unió sus labios por segunda vez. Lucy se quedo inmóvil, su cerebro no reaccionaba a lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo era agradable, le gustaba sentir los labios de su alumno contra los suyos, era una sensación inexplicable. Toda sensación desapareció al sentir su bolsillo vibrar, tomo los hombros de su estudiantes y lo empujo separándolo de él.

-¡Ya te dije que es imposible!

Lucy corrió, tomo su cartera que estaba en su escritorio y salió del salón. Natsu al notar sus intenciones se paro con la intención de seguirla, pero su pie choco con la mesa cayendo al suelo. Se reincorporo lo más rápido que pudo y la siguió, pero al salir no había nadie.

-Mierda, la cague – dijo mientras se frotaba el cuello

Natsu quiso seguirla, sabia donde vivía, podía perseguirla. Sin embargo, pensó que lo mejor era dejarla ir, aunque sea por esta vez.

-A pesar de llevar tacos, si que corre rápido

-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día escolar inicio, había mucho ruido en su salón, la gran mayoría era por él. Había vuelto a "_calentar_" el asiento de Gray y con eso un pleito se armo en todo el salón. La puerta corrediza se movió, todos los chicos se quedaron quietos y giraron sus rostros para ver a su dulce y sensual profesora, pero no era ella. Era el profesor de otra clase, bajito, con lentes y demasiado tímido.

-A-a-ah L-La profesora Luc-y-y-san, n-no p-podrá a-asistir el d-día de h-hoy

Los alumnos al escuchar la noticia, empezaron a hacer un escándalo mucho mayor.

-¡¿Cómo que no vendrá? – Dijo un alumno - ¡Es la única razón por la que vengo al colegio!

Todos los alumnos rodearon al profesor sustituto, intimidándolo. El intentaba calmarlos sudando en exceso, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Natsu se quedo quieto en su sitio, le había impactado bastante la noticia de que Lucy no vendría a la escuela ese día. Se paro, cogió sus cosas y salió del salón. Gray lo vio salir a toda prisa, noto que fue el único que lo vio salir. Guardo silencio, cada uno en lo suyo.

-.-.-.-.-

Al fin había llegado, agradeció estar en forma. Pudo haber tomado un carro al momento de salir de la escuela, pero se marearía y terminaría en otro lado que no fuera la casa de su profesora. Vivía en un departamento, un poco lejos de la escuela, era humilde y por lo que pudo ver tenía todas las necesidades básicas para vivir ahí. El edificio solo tenía dos pisos, y ella vivía en el segundo. Subió y llego a la puerta que conectaba a su departamento. Respiro y toco el timbre.

-¡Ya voy! – escucho detrás de la puerta

Por extraño que suene, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Se había puesto nervioso solo con escuchar su voz. La puerta se abrió y vio a Lucy en pijama con una frazada rodeándola.

-¡N-Natsu! – su rostro estaba pálido y su nariz roja - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en la escuela!

La miro por unos segundos, piel pálida, nariz roja y congestionada, ojos rojos, tenia gripe. Lucy escucho pasos a lo lejos, malo señal, Natsu estaba con uniforme, si lo veían ahí, de seguro los dos aparecerían en las noticias y ella sería llevada a la prisión por seducir a un alumno. No, no quería defraudar a su madre. Tomo a Natsu del brazo y lo metió a su departamento, cerró la puerta y se quedo apoyada en ella.

-Mierda, me moví muy rápido – dijo mientras se resbalaba hacia el suelo

Natsu inmediatamente, tomo su cintura y la pego a él, Lucy lo uso de soporte para evitar caer. Sin embargo, no noto lo cerca que estaba de él.

-Lucy – la llamo – Por favor, necesito de su respuesta

-Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, no es posible – dijo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho

Natsu comenzaba a enojarse, cuan testaruda puede llegar a ser esa mujer.

-Lo único que has estado haciendo ha sido poner excusas – dijo mientras la apartaba un poco de el – pero de lo que no has hecho es decirme que no sientes nada por mi

-Eres demasiado insistente

-Con las cosas que me importan – dijo sonriendo – Por favor dame una respuesta

-Y por favor deja de molestarme, lo nuestro no puede…

-¿Por qué soy tu alumno? Vamos Lucy, si realmente no sientes nada por mi dímelo y no te volveré a molestar

A Lucy le comenzaba a doler la cabeza y con mucha intensidad.

-¡Lucy!

-¡Mierda! – Grito – Ya estoy harta, si me _gustas,_ ¿Ya estas contento?

Natsu aflojo el agarre de la cintura de Lucy y ella, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho su rostro se tiño a un rojo intenso. Comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes, lo empujo e intento huir hacia el lugar más cercano que tenia, el baño. Natsu se reincorporo y la tomo nuevamente de la cintura.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Por qué? Si los dos sentimos lo mismo, no es mejor estar juntos

La profesora sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Comenzó a golpear el pecho de su alumno, mientras le gritaba eufórica que dejara de decir tonterías. Natsu cogió sus muñecas y ella intento soltarse de su agarre, jalo de ella y por tercera vez unió sus labios a los de ella. Al principio Lucy se resistió, pero sentir esos cálidos labios contra los suyos, era inevitable que no le agrade esa sensación que le brindaba Natsu, al final término correspondiendo el beso y dejándose llevar por él.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡ACHUS! – se escucho en toda su habitación

Natsu cogió un pañuelo de su mesa de noche y se limpio la nariz que estaba roja.

-Rayos, no debo besar a las personas con gripe

Un gato azul se subió a su cama y acurruco a un lado de sus piernas. Natsu sonrió y le acaricio el lomo.

-Pero sabes Happy, no me quejo

-¡Aye! – dijo el gato

* * *

><p><strong>Gabe Logan:<strong> Muchas gracias por tu cometario :) Si lo se, yo misma me quise matar cuando volvi a leerlo -.-U Mi Natsu es muy OC, pero rayos me gusto un monton la trama que decidi dejarlo asi. Bueno la verdad es que no me he sentado a pensar de cuantos años tendran cada uno, mmm supongo que Natsu tendria 17 y Lucy 24 o un poco menos. La verdad es que Loke es mas espiritu libre, como dices tu y Lucy no busca una relacion asi. La verdad es que con esta semanas que han pasado se me han venido nuevas ideas a esta historia, y hay una posibilidad que pueda haber JuviaxGray, creo depende en como organice mis ideas. Bueno espero te haya gustado este capi, muchas gracias por leer, Cuidate!

**Nikolas Sur:** He leido todos los fanfic NaLu de la seccion de Fairy Tail, hay muy poco tipos colegiales y ni uno con esta trama, siempre he tenido un afan con los amores prohibidos y otro es Fairy Tail, lo mejor que pude hacer fue mezclar las dos cosas que me gustan y Tadan~ Salio esto. Estoy muy feliz con el trabajo que he hecho. Muchas gracias por tu trabajo y lectura. Cuidate!

**Heero Kusanagi:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara, espero que este capi te haya dejado con mas ganas de saber que sucede, porque este es solo el inicio y creeme tengo varias ideas :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario y lectura, Cuidate!

**AbbyKoikeSan:** Wah! Estoy super emocionada que me hayas dejado un comentario, me lei tu fanfic "Always for you" completito, por Dios siento que mi corazon late de la emocion, estoy super feliz que te haya gustado, y que la sigas dios me hace mas feliz :D. Disculpame si ande algo caprichosa en estos momentos, pero mis palabras no puedes ser expresadas ahora, dios me estoy equivocando en teclear xD. Mejor dejo de decir tonterias y medias, Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate!

**Mariposas:** Y lo seguire haciendo! Para mi escribir es mucho mas que un Hobbie, es un estilo de vida! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y lectura. Cuidate!

* * *

><p>Ahhhh~<p>

Al fin termine mis examenes, queria actualizar el sabado o domingo, pero fueron mis dias de recuperacion de sueño perdido. Ahora tengo un poco mas de un mesa para escribir y actualizar varios de mis fics, soy feliz~

Bueno dejando de lado mi ocio, (SPOILER) Han visto el ultimo capitulo de Fairy Tail (El 242), cuando Natsu llama a Lucy y Happy, yo Aye! TAKE THIS LISANNA! Pero lo que me dejo sorprendida fue lo que dijo ella, "Si Natsu esta rodeado de los que confia, se volvera mas fuerte" me di cuenta que Lisanna se ha percatado el nivel en el que se encuentra Lucy. Tambien han visto el opening nuevo del anime? Me ha encantado, escuchando la musica me entraron ganas de bailar y la unica que me han hecho sentir esas ganas era Party de +Plus, de ahi otra no. Y otra cosa, no han sentido que con la musica nueva el opening se ha alargado, bueno siento que dura mas y algo mas que he notado, es que a Natsu no le sienta el color amarillo -.-U, al menos a mi parecer. El 87 estuvo bueno, en la parte en que Lucy mete a Natsu a la cabina de cambio de ropa y sale con un traje de baño y los demas trajes, PUFFFF me mate de la risa y todavia pone esa cara maliciosa con el traje de baño, dios con solo recordarlo me mato de la risa, al menos los de TV Tokio tienen sus buenas ideas de vez en cuando.

Bueno amigos, con esto me retiro, son las 3 de la mañana y tengo sueñooo~

Nos vemos y muchas gracias por leer, cuidenseee~

**Naomi-chian**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enamórate de mi, Sensei**_

_**Por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima. Anhelo el dia que me lo regale.<p>

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó como si la brisa del viento se tratara. Muy pocas cosas han cambiado, los castigos seguían intensos, las clases de igual manera. Lo único nuevo era que a Natsu, le había agarrado un vicio de besar a Lucy en cualquier momento o lugar.<p>

Como aquella vez en el descanso, Lucy caminaba tranquila por el pasillo, todos los alumnos estaban en el patio viendo jugar a los muchachos del equipo de futbol. Cosa que a ella le interesaba muy poco. Pasó por el laboratorio de ciencias y fue ahí cuando sintió que le jalaban del brazo hacia su interior. Quiso gritar, pero al sentir unos labios contra las suyos, supo decir quién era. Natsu. No es que no le gustara esos besos sorpresa, pero llegaban a molestarla.

Junto todas sus fuerzas en su puño y le golpeo en el estomago, Era suficientemente fuerte para dejar sin respiración al Dragneel, cayó al suelo frotándose el estomago, Lucy lo miro y no pudo evitarlo mirarlo con pena, pero debía aprender una lección y quien mejor que su profesora.

-Los besos están prohibidos

Fue lo último que dijo para salir del laboratorio, Natsu se quedo tirado en el suelo con un puchero en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-

El descanso había terminado y el salón de Natsu tenía clase de Matemáticas, clase que para muchos era la favorita, no por la materia si no por la profesora. Natsu saco la cuenta de cuantos días de castigo le quedaban, llegando a la conclusión que tenía que volver a ser castigo ese día para quedarse con Lucy.

Hizo lo de siempre fastidiar a Gray, le tiro una bola de papel que el pelinegro esquivo con facilidad, pero cayó a un lado de la profesora. Lucy volteo y lo miro enfadada. Ya todos sabían lo que venia

-¡Natsu Dragneel, quédate quieto o te mando donde el director!

Fue una sorpresa para muchos, la profesora Lucy había amenazado con mandarlo donde el director. Siempre lo castigaba, prefería eso a que algún de sus alumnos tuvieran problemas, pero esta vez había sido diferente.

Natsu aun con la amenaza no se dio por vencido. Debía salir castigado de esa clase sea como sea. Fingió que dormía en clase y comenzó a roncar, algunos al verlo pensaron que era un idiota. Lucy había escuchado sus ronquidos desde hace rato, pero intento ignorarlos, pero fue en vano. Cogió la mota y apunto, no quería que ningún otro estudiante saliera lastimado. Tiro la mota y cayó sobre la cabeza de Natsu, el se levanto frotándose el golpe y con una mancha blanca en su cabeza.

-¡Deja de dormirte en clase!

Natsu esperaba un castigo y realmente lo quería, pero vio que Lucy siguió con su clase como si nada hubiese pasado. El chico se molesto, haría cualquier cosa para ser castigado, ¡_Debía_ ser castigado! Y lo conseguiría, cueste lo que cueste.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba echado en su carpeta con un aura negra a su alrededor, había hecho de todo pero no consiguió un castigo, ni siquiera tarea extra.

-Oye flamita – le dijo Gray - ¿Tanto quieres ser castigado?

-¡Metete en tus asuntos, cubito de hielo! – Le grito - ¡Y ponte algo de ropa, maldito pervertido!

Gray se miro a sí mismo, y noto que solo tenía puesto sus bóxers, ignorando el insulto de Natsu busco su ropa.

-Mmm – escucho a su lado – para mí que a Natsu le gusta Lucy –sensei, pero bueno quien lo culpa, con tremenda cuerpo que se maneja

Natsu no evito enojarse ante aquellas palabras. El aura negra desapareció y fue reemplazada por una más intensa. Uno a uno sus compañeros cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Natsu, aun furioso, sale del salón con los puños apretados. Gray, que ya tenía los pantalones puestos, se percato de la extraña reacción de su rival.

-.-.-.-.-

Estiro su cuerpo y vio el reloj colgado a un lado del salón. Eran un poco mas de 6 y media. El fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y realmente quería descansar, siguió corrigiendo los exámenes y tareas de su escritorio.

Fue ahí cuando escucho pasos en el pasadizo. Su cuerpo se tenso, había escuchado de los alumnos, que por las noches se escuchaban pasos y que se trataba de una chica que había suicidado en el baño. La típica historia de Hanako, solo que esta salía del baño. Los pasos se hicieron mucho más fuertes. Sintió escalofríos recorrer por toda su espalda. Realmente odiaba y detestaba las historias de terror. Los pasos se detuvieron justamente en la sala de profesores, lugar donde ella estaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. La puerta se deslizo y ella dio un grito de terror.

-¡Oh! Lucy-san – escucho una voz -Pensé que ya se había ido a casa

-Daichi-kun – murmuro Lucy – Rayos, no me des sustos así

-Lo siento, pero debería irse ya, no es bueno que salga tan tarde, he oído que hubo muchos casos de asaltos.

-Si, pero realmente quería descansar este fin de semana

Lucy comenzó a coger unos sobres de su escritorio y los guardo en su portafolio, llegando a casa seguiría corrigiendo. Pudo haberlo hecho desde el principio, pero en su casa normalmente se quedaba dormida con solo sentarse en la silla. Al menos el colegio la mantenía despierta y alerta. Se despidió del guardia y salió de la escuela. Camino a paso rápido, en la escuela puede que este segura, pero en la calles con poca iluminación, si era riesgoso.

A lo lejos vio a un joven apoyado a la pared, su estomago se revolvió y no le agradaba en lo absoluto esa sensación. Lleno sus pulmones de aire y camino hacia el hombre. Paso de frente, ni siquiera lo miro, cuando pensó que esa sensación en su estomago al fin desaparecería, el hombre tiro de su muñeca, colocándola muy cerca del hombre.

-Espera bonita, ¿Dónde es el incendio?

Lucy le miro con los ojos abiertos, eso no se lo esperaba, tal vez algunas palabras, pero no esa situación. Intento zafarse del agarre, pero era inútil, el hombre aumento con mayor fuerza la presión en la muñeca.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece un tazón de ramen? – Dijo – Yo invito

El terror la consumió, su mente divago en todas sus memorias. Recordó un día que fue de compras con su mama, su cumpleaños número 18, cuando termino la universidad y finalmente en el, Natsu. Ese chico que al principio la irritaba, pero que sin querer se gano su corazón. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en su sonrisa, esa que le quitaba el aliento. Escucho un sonido seco muy cerca de ella. Abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla al hombre.

-Vuélvela a tocar y te ira peor – le dijo con una mirada aterradora

El pobre hombre, cuyo rostro estaba hinchado, salió corriendo. Natsu se giro hacia donde se encontraba Lucy. Ella estaba paralizada.

-¿Estas bien Lucy?

Solo necesito su voz para regresar al mundo, el temor desapareció. Noto que Natsu estaba cerca a ella, camino hacia el, lo abrazo y beso. Natsu al principio se encontraba confundido, pero luego le correspondió y la abrazo.

-No que los besos están prohibidos

-Solo en horarios de clase – le dice mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa y vuelve a tomar sus labios.

-De ahora en adelante, te acompañare hasta tu casa – le dice al separarse – no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo

Lucy le sonríe y asiente. Natsu le toma de la mano a Lucy y comienza a caminar. Ambos estaban con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que entre las sombras de la calle, se ocultaba una persona que había visto absolutamente todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabe Logan:<strong> Bueno por lo que estoy enterrada, en Japon, esta prohibido totalmente una relacion entre profesor y alumno. La profesor o profesora puede ser llevada a la carcel y ser condenada penalmente por mas de 10 años y el alumno o alumna es expulsado del colegio y anotado en su expediente lo sucedido, lo que puede complicar que siga estudiando en cualquier colegio o instituto. Al menos eso es lo poco que se. Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo, nos vemos bye!

**Flower of Night:** Me alegra que te gustara, la verdad a quien no le gusta la trama de amores prohibidos, vamos que las chicas soñamos con eso, al menos yo si lo sueño :D. Espero que te gustara este capi, te cuidas!

**Heero Kusanagi:** Te llevaras muchas sorpresa en los siguientes capitulos, jejeje. Es un hecho que aparecera Lissana, pero que papel le dare, TOP SECRET! Muchas gracias por el comentario y tu lectura. CUidate!

**Whiiney: **Disculpame la espera, pero he tenido muchas cosas que organizar y bueno mejor no doy excusas. La verdad me diste una idea al mandarme tu review. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, Nos vemos cuidate!

**Kaizou No Gari: **Disculpa el retraso, me alegro que te gustara esta historia, no pense que a tantas personas le gustara mi historia, aunque bueno con un solo review estoy feliz, Cuidate!

**AbbyKoikeSan:** La verdad en mi forma de escribir, creeme necesito mejorar bastante, se que puedo hacerlo mejor. Siento si me demore, pero bueno es mejor tarde que nunca. Realmente aprecio tu review. Cuidate!

**Kanakochan01:** Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capi, espero haya sido de tu agrado. Guarda reposo y toma mucho caldo de pollo eso aliviara la gripe :) Espero te mejores, CUidate!

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhh~<em>

Faltan dos semanas para que regrese a la universidad _Ahhhh~ _Y ahi viene el problema, no estoy segura cuando actualizare. Ya que, bueno quiero empezar la uni con el pie derecho, podria actualizar la proxima semana si el tiempo quiere, o mejor dicho si la maldita laptop quiere, a veces funciona, a veces no. Creanme ya me canse de esta vil y tirana computadora, tanto asi que he vuelto a mi Nintendo DS. Espero les haya gustado este capi.

Nos vemos y muchas gracias por leer, _cuidenseee~_

**Naomi-chian**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enamórate de mi, Sensei**_

_**Por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima. Anhelo el dia que me lo regale.<p>

* * *

><p>La noche se había hecho presente, Natsu caminaba al lado de su profesora, ella llevaba un sobre, mientras que el, llevaba el portafolio y varios sobres.<p>

-¿Por qué tienes tantos sobres? – le pregunto

-La gran mayoría son tuyos, si pasaras menos tiempo castigado, tendría más tiempo libre

Natsu miro hacia otro lado vencido. Todos esos castigos que el mismo se sometía eran para estar a solas con su profesora. Tenía que aguantar las ganas de besarla o abrazarla, ya que de seguro Lucy le daría otro golpe en el estomago y no era una sensación agradable.

-Ahora que lo pienso – dijo Lucy – No es un poco riesgoso que me acompañes hasta mi casa

-No te preocupes por eso – le dijo con una sonrisa – he estado ideando una excusa en estos días. Muy cerca de tu casa hay un puesto de ramen, hace tiempo todos del salón nos fuimos a comer ahí, el mejor ramen que he comido en toda mi vida.

Natsu gira su rostro para mirar a Lucy, dio un brinco al verla con sus cachetes inflados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no me has llevado a comer ahí? – Le pregunto – Me encanta la sopa de miso que preparan

-Entonces que te parece si llegando a tu casa, dejamos todo este papeleo y vamos a comer algo

Lucy sonríe y asiente.

-.-.-.-.-

Ambos ya se encontraban en el puesto de ramen, quedaba a unas dos cuadras de la casa de Lucy. Los dos se sentaron en la barra y el cocinero al notar su presencia se les acerca.

-Bienvenidos – les saluda el hombre - ¿Qué van a pedir?

-Yo una sopa de miso

-Igual yo

El cocinero asintió y comenzó a preparar la comida que pidieron sus clientes. Lucy estaba ansiosa por su pedido, con la paga de maestro que tenia era casi imposible darse esos gustos, casi todo su dinero se iba a la renta del departamento.

-Te ves muy animada

-No todos los días puedo darme este deleite

Natsu a punto de contestarle, escucho fuertes risas provenientes de afuera del lugar, su corazón se paralizo, reconocería esas risas a donde fuera. Sus compañeros de clase. Todos entraron riendo de alguna tontería que alguno de ellos de seguro había mencionado. Ambos se pusieron nerviosos y trataron de pasar desapercibidos pero era imposible por el poco espacio que tenía el lugar.

-¡Oh!- exclamo uno de ellos -¡Es Lucy-sensei!... y… ¡Natsu!

-¡¿EH? – gritaron todos

-¡Imposible! – Grito otro - ¡Porque Lucy-sensei tendría una cita con ese cerebro derretido!

Esa fue la última gota que derramo el vaso, se levanto y tomo a todos ellos por el cuello.

-Amigos – dijo con una voz de ultratumba - ¿Vamos afuera un segundo?

A todos se le erizaron la piel, cuando Natsu usaba ese tono, nadie sobrevivía, excepto Gray, que de alguna manera ambos quedaban exhaustos y daban como empate su pelea, claro siempre se juraban que en la siguiente pelea uno de ellos sería el ganador, pero hasta ahora, no había pasado.

Natsu se los llevo afuera, Lucy esperaba con tranquilidad su comida, podía oler el delicioso aroma de los fideos y los demás ingredientes. Giro su rostro y pudo ver como Natsu hacía sonar sus nudillos, escucho detrás de ella como el cocinero le servía su sopa, cogió unos palillos y comenzó a comer. Sin embargo a pesar de estar disfrutando su comida, seguía atenta al espectáculo que le estaban brindando sus alumnos.

-Bien, ¿Quién será el primero?

Todos sus amigos tragaron su saliva, se juntaron todos formando una fortaleza.

-¡TODOS!

-Por mi perfecto – dio Natsu

Una gran nube de tierra los cubrió, a pesar de la desventaja, Natsu era quien estaba triunfando. Todos los chicos de su clase, sabían que si se metían con Natsu en una pelea, era como estar en una misión imposible. Uno de ellos por desesperación cogió un poco de lodo y la tiro, cayendo en la cara de Natsu. Lucy al verlo casi se atraganta con los fideos, golpeo su pecho para que pasara la comida y al notar que ya estaba bien, se rio con fuerza.

Natsu quien se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su camisa, noto que sus contrincantes se encontraban distraídos y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver cuál era la distracción. Lucy estaba riéndose por lo sucedido, era normal verla sonreír. Para él, total su sonrisa era su mayor secreto mejor guardado, pero por una simple broma no iba a ser descubierto por nadie.

-¡Un Monstruo! – grito señalando a Lucy

La risa de Lucy paro y fue cambiada por un aura oscura. Los alumnos se quedaron quietos y espantados, esa presencia era mucho más aterradora que el de Natsu. Todos salieron corriendo, excepto Natsu que fue atrapado por el cuello de su camisa. El inmediatamente se arrodillo en el suelo y pidió disculpas.

-¡Pensaste que me ibas a dejar sin pagar la cuenta! – Le grito - Vaya para ser nuestra primera _cita_ sí que eres desconsiderado…

Natsu la miro al escuchar la palabra _cita_ y vio que muy cerca de su boca había un fideo, se levanto, tomo su rostro y se lo quito con su lengua. Lucy se sonrojo al sentir la lengua de Natsu pasar por su rostro y más aun con la cercanía. El chico al darse cuenta de su sonrojo le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo? – Le grito - ¡Los chicos pueden regresar y ver…!

Esa fue la oportunidad que esperaba, la interrumpió lo que decía para besarla, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más apasionada e intensa. Al separarse, Lucy estaba más roja que un tomate maduro, intento taparse el sonrojo con su mano y camino hacia su casa. Natsu apresurado se fue al restaurante y pago la comida, para luego correr detrás de Lucy. Ella que ya estaba ya a una cuadra de su casa no pudo evitar pensar que aquel beso la hizo sentir como una adolescente.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabe Logan:<strong>Estoy feliz de que te gustara :) Creo que si ese es el caso no hay problema, pero aqui en mi pais si hay una relacion profesor - alumn sin que la enseñe o enseñe igual se va a la carcel, aunque sea amor mutuo, ya que bueno al ser una relacionde este tipo, dudo mucho que se le cuente a los tutores o padres, ya que bueno, no creo que llegues a casa y le digas a tu familia, estoy saliendo con mi profesor, seria raro. Bueno espero te haya gustado este capi, cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review!

**AbbyKoikeSan:** Yo tambien adoro a Natsu de tierno, aunque me salio muy OC, pero es que no podia poner a Natsu del manga o anime, es muy... mmm Natsu? xD Ahhh, tu entiendes lo que digo. Bueno Lucy es la que tiene la cabeza en la tierra por lo que debe ser la madura de la relacion, porque Natsu a pesar que sienta es atraccion por Lucy, el sigue siendo un adolescente. La que deberia agradecer soy yo ya que lees mi fic y me dejas un review, asi que Muchas gracias :D Cuidate!

**Tomoyo0000001:** Me alegro que te gustara el capi, sobre su relacion bueno no es que sea tacita siempre, si no que bueno Natsu es Natsu, en cambio Lucy es mas consciente de lo que sucede, en su mente siempre esta que su relacion es algo complicada y prohibida. Y tambien va en que yo me fijo en el refran _una accion vale mas que mil palabras._ Es debido a eso que no son de expresar asi no mas sus sentimientos. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y review. CUIDATE!

**Heero Kusanagi: **Jejeje, tu sorprenderas al saber quien los vio, bueno un adelantito es que en el siguiente capi, se introduce a un personaje, quien? Sorpresa Sorpresa :) Muchas gracias por tu lectura y review, CUIDATE!

**Whiiney:** Bueno al final si pude actualizar antes de entrar a la universidad y la verdad soy feliz con eso :D Esta semana que me queda full escribir para no retrasarme en el fic y para que no me perjudique en los estudios. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y comentario! Cuidate!

* * *

><p><em>Snif snif~<em>

Dejenme contarles mi tragica historia, el dia de ayer (Lunes), me levanto a las 6 de la mañana, Para que? Para ir a la universidad, feliz y contenta. Cuando tomo el bus que me lleva, lo senti _vacio_ como lo sentia en dias normales de la universidad. Llego al paradero, me bajo y de igual manera lo veo vacio, camino hasta la universidad y OH SOPRESA, cerrada. Le pregunto a un guardia de ahi y me dice que las clases comienzan el 15, yo le dije que era 15 y me dice que es 8. Veo por primera vez en semanas mi celular y realmente era 8. Me regrese a mi casa y vi mi calendario de Fairy Tail que me regalaron. Segun el decia que era 15, pero luego saco mis cuentas y realmente veo que si es 8. Lo que sucedio fue que mis primos me hicieron una travesura, cuando entro a vacaciones, pierdo el tiempo. Es por eso que mi calendario me dice que dia es, mis primos cambiaron de lugar la señalizacion que indicaba que fecha estabamos. Los maldije y los castigue con mi latigo, y de esa manera prometieron nunca volver a hacerlo.

Siento si los aburri con esta historia, pero realmente necesitaba relajarme escribiendo. Bueno no hay mucho de que hablar del manga, solo que odio a Mashima porque me dejo con la curiosidad con su semana de descanso. Pero espero que el capi que viene sea emocionante. OH! Antes que me olvide, disculpenme si este capitulo salio corto, pero promete que con los siguientes capis ya viene la primera parte de la trama. Muchas gracias por leer!

Naomi-chian

!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enamórate de mi, Sensei**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima. Claro siempre y cuando nos de un Happy End a los fans NaLu<p>

* * *

><p>Era otro día en la escuela, los alumnos a cargo de Lucy se encontraban corriendo alrededor del patio deportivo. Todos ya estaban exhaustos, por las tantas vueltas que el profesor Laxus les había hecho correr. Natsu estaba que ya no podía mas, sentía pesado el cuerpo y su respiración entrecortada.<p>

-¿Cuánto mas no va a hacer correr? – hablo en voz alta

-¡Cállate!- le grito Gray - ¿Quieres que te escuche y nos haga correr más?

-Por la culpa de Natsu Dragneel, cinco vueltas mas – grito Laxus quien se encontraba a mitad del campo

Todos a su alrededor miraron a Natsu con ira y odio. Muchos de ellos tenían ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, se trataba de Natsu Dragneel, el chico con más fuerza bruta. El que si se atrevió a darle un buen golpe fue Gray.

-¡Mira lo que haces, tú y tu gran boca!

Natsu se reincorporo del golpe y miro a su _"amigo"_ furioso, se abalanzo sobre el comenzando una nueva pelea. Laxus veía la pelea de lejos, suspiro y corrió hacia ellos para detener la pelea.

En uno de los salones de la escuela, Lucy estaba rellenando algunos formularios, varios gritos la distrajeron de su trabajo, giro su rostro y vio el gran alboroto que estaban armando Natsu y Gray. Suspiro y siguió su trabajo, era algo rutinario sus peleas. La puerta del salón de profesores se corrió y entro la secretaria del director, Mirajane. Ella saludo a todos los profesores con una dulce sonrisa. Muchos de los profesores varones se quedaban hipnotizados ante el dulce saludo de la secretaria, y a quien no, Mirajane tenía un rostro y figura perfecta que dejaba a muchos que desear. Noto a Lucy concentrada en su trabajo y camino a ella.

-Buenos días, Lucy – la saludo

Lucy la miro y se sorprendió de inmediato, no esperaba la visita de Mirajene.

-Mira-san, lo siento mucho no vi que entraste

-No te preocupes, estabas concentrada en tu trabajo

Al igual que a Lucy, a Mirajane le llamo la curiosidad los ruidos del patio, su sonrisa nuevamente se hizo presente.

-Voy a extrañarlos cuando se gradúen – comento

Lucy volvió a mirar por la ventana y volvió a sonreír.

-Yo también

-Ya veo, creo que a quien más vas a extrañar va a ser a Natsu

Si Lucy hubiese tomado alguna bebida, de seguro ahorita la hubiera escupido.

-¿A-A que te refieres Mira-san?

-Es que como siempre estas castigando a Natsu y pasas tiempo con el después de la escuela

Lucy sintió como volvía a respirar, pero por un momento pensó que su corazón se salía de su pecho.

-¡Oh! ¿A qué se debe tu visita Mira-san?

Ella rio nerviosa y se dio un golpecito en la cabeza sacando la lengua.

-Veras necesito todas las tareas que hayas dejado, mi hermana ya regreso de su viaje y necesitara ponerse al día

-No sabía que tenías una hermana – dijo mientras buscaba las tareas entre sus cajones

-¿En serio? – Le pregunto – ella es muy dulce y amable

Lucy saco de un sobre varias hojas y se las entrego a Mirajane.

-Estoy impaciente por conocerla – le dijo con una sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-

Natsu y Gray caminaban por los pasillos, su ropa deportiva ya estaba en sus casilleros y ahora estaban con los uniformes, ambos andaban con las manos en los bolsillos. El castigo que les había puesto Laxus fue de limpiar todo el patio, un trabajo laborioso pero al final lograron hacerlo.

-Tu tienes la culpa de todas mis desgracias – hablo Gray

Natsu apunto de contestarlo sintió unas manos rodearlo los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy – escucho suavemente en su oído

El cuerpo de Natsu se tenso y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Reconocería el dueño de esa voz en donde fuera.

-¡LISANNA! – grito a todo pulmón

La nombrada quito las manos de los ojos de Natsu, colocándolas en la cintura del muchacho.

-He vuelto, Natsu

El muchacho intentaba zafarse del agarre de la muchacha.

-Lisanna, suéltame ahora – le exigió – Nos están mirando raro

-No quiero – dijo mientras apretaba mas a Natsu

La puerta del salón se corrió y de ella salió Lucy, quien tenía varios libros en los brazos, se quedo inmóvil por un momento, mirando con curiosidad la escena. La profesora siguió su camino ignorando lo que acaba de ver. Natsu sentía que su alma se salía de su cuerpo, logro soltarse de Lisanna y corrió hacia Lucy.

-Lucy- sensei – la llamo - ¿Necesita ayuda?

Ella se quedo mirando a su alumno.

-¿No estás ocupado? – le pregunto

-¿Eh? – Natsu no esperaba esa respuesta - ¡Ah! No se preocupes, no tengo nada que hacer así que déjeme ayudarla

Lucy notaba el nerviosismo en su voz, al final término aceptando la ayuda de su alumno. Natsu cogió varios libros que cargaba su profesora y camino a su lado. Lisanna se quedo atrás con un mohín en el rostro.

-¿Quién diablos es ella? – dijo

Gray solo miraba como Natsu y su profesora se marchaban.

-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Lucy – la llamo - ¿Estas molesta?

-Debes hacer algo más para enojarme o sentirme celosa

Natsu hizo un puchero al escuchar la respuesta de su profesora.

-Aunque sea deberías estar fastidiada

Lucy solo le sonrió.

-¿Y quién es ella?

Una chispita de alegría se reflejo en el rostro de Natsu. Puede que tal vez su profesora si estuviera un poco celosa.

-Ella es Lisanna, la hermana menor de Mirajane

Lucy lanzo un pequeño gritito, sorprendiendo a Natsu.

-Así que ella es la hermana de Mira-san – comento – nunca pensé que la conocería de esa manera

Natsu hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Sera mejor que no te juntes con ella

-¿Eh?

Eso la sorprendió.

-¿Por qué dices es…?

-Oye Lucy, luego del castigo… ¿Vamos a comer ramen? – dijo cambiando de tema

Lucy noto el cambio de tema. Decidió no hacerle mucho caso, aunque sea por el momento.

-Y bien… ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro

* * *

><p><strong>Tomoyo0000001:<strong> Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capi, soy una chica que tiene siempre mala suerte en las citas, tanto asi que me tuve que esconder con una amiga para espiar a otra amiga para ver su cita. Si lo se es feo, pero rayos necesitaba referencias y sabia que no me las iba a dar. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y review. Cuidate!

**Gabe Logan:** Bueno cada pais tiene sus diferentes reglas, la verdad es que no hay muchos casos de relacion entre profesor - alumno en mi pais, por lo que no estoy informada por completo, por lo poco que se en Japon si son extrictos, porque en el pais nipon los profesor y alumnos son mas cercanos. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capi y gracias por tu lectura y review. Cuidate!

**Heero Kusanagi:** Soy feliz que te haya gustara, creo que era de esperarse quien era el nuevo personaje, aunque bueno creo que hubo 3 personajes nuevos, jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y comentario. Cuidate!

**Flower of Night:** Hola, la verdad quien no ha amado a un profesor, en mi primer ciclo de la u, ame a mi profesor de Marketing, dios con solo recordarlo se me eriza la piel. Se nota que amaba a mi profesor, jejeje sorry si me emocione con solo mis recuerdos. Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate!

**Kanoko:** Me alegro que te gustara, Gray no estaba en escena. Porque? Mmmm digamos que tuvo otras cosas que hacer jejejeje. La verdad es que yo me senti mal, porque quede como idiota ante el guardia de seguridad, creo que eso es lo que mas me fastidia. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y comentario. CUidate!

**Ximena Dragneel:** Hola, me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero lo sigas leyendo :D. Sobre cada cuanto tiempo actualizo, la verdad ni sabria contestarte, porque bueno, ha pasado una semana de la anterior actualizacion y creo que lo hacia cada dos semanas o una, la verdad es que depende de si estoy ocupada o no. Como le doy un repaso de dos o tres veces para asegurarme que escribi lo que queria trasmitir. Ahora que inicie la u, me va a ser un poco mas dificil actualizar seguido. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y review. Cuidate!

**AbbyKoikeD'Franco:** La verdad no te voy a negar, ahora que ha pasado un tiempo, lo recuerdo y me da risa, pero me da colera porque quede como tonta ante el guardia. Espero te haya gustado este capi y gracias por tu lectura y review. Cuidate!

* * *

><p>Ayer (Mira la hora) Si ayer, al fin inicie la u. Los primeros dias son dificiles, siempre lo han sido y como me cambie de carrera no conosco a nadie, <em>snif snif <em>me siento sola. Bueno antes de hablar del fic, quiero comentar algo que vi en el pasado capitulo de Fairy Tail (el 92). Escuche o Edo-Natsu dijo _Lisanna-chan _cuando lo escuche pare el video y me empece a reir, luego mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comence a llorar, despues estaba tan furiosa que rompi mi lapiz. Sonora que estoy loca pero realmente me frego el capi, todo emocionente, la pelea, la union de Fairy Tail y Edo-Fairy Tail, casi me hace llorar pero esa palabra me hizo querer matarme. Me confirman si Edo-Natsu dice eso realmente en el manga? Porque si no es asi, es otro fan service de nuestros _amandos y estimados _Tv Tokyo. El manga me quede con ganas, dios aunque era algo de suponerse. Aparte no olvidemos a Happy, Charle y Lily, no creo que Mashima los deje andar por la nave para no conseguir nada. Y eso que encontraron los exceeds, yo tengo mi teoria, pero mejor no suponer nada, Mashima siempre nos sorprende y espero que lo haga.

Ahora el fic, bueno como ya mencione, ya entre a la u y me es complicado actualizar tan seguido. Asi que me tendran que tener un poquito mas de paciencia. Ahora, a partir del siguiente capi ya comenzaremos con la trama verdadera, ya lo tengo planeado y apuntado en el cuaderno. Espero les haya gustado el capi, muchas gracias por leer. Cuidense!

_**Naomi-chian**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enamórate de mi, Sensei**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima. Claro siempre y cuando nos de un Happy End a los fans NaLu<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Natsu se movía inquieto en su carpeta, no le jugó su broma diaria a Gray y tampoco hacia escándalo como sus demás compañeros. Gray sabía la razón del estado de su "_mejor amigo_", la llegada de Lisanna. Lucy entro al salón con un portafolio en la mano, lo dejo en su escritorio y se dirigió a la clase.

-El día de hoy una nueva alumna se unirá a nuestra clase – anuncio

Todos los muchachos al escuchar la palabra _alumna _saltaron de sus carpetas exclamando si seria guapa y amistosa. Por lo contrario, a Natsu lo invadió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda.

-Puedes pasar – exclamo su profesora

Todos gritaron al ver a la muchacha de cabello blanco, se había vuelto mucho más hermosa desde la última vez que la vieron. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo, si antes le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, ahora estaba a la mitad de su espalda. Era la viva imagen de su hermana, Mirajane.

-¡Lisa-chan, te has vuelto muy hermosa!

-¡Hermosa es poco! – Grito otro - ¡Guapa, bella, encantadora!

Lisanna sonreía con timidez, sabía que su salón la recibiría con alegría pero tampoco esperaba una bienvenida así. Los gritos seguían, acompañados de silbidos y miradas lujuriosas.

-¡A CALLAR! –grito Lucy

Todo el salón quedo en silencio, el rumor que Lucy enojada era terrorífica y que Natsu por poca había sobrevivido a tal furia se corrió por toda la escuela. Nadie deseaba ver esa imagen, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos.

-A pesar que ya todos te conocen – dijo Lucy - ¿Podrías hacer una presentación?

Lisanna ni siquiera la miro, hizo una reverencia a sus compañeros de clase y sonrió.

-Como sabrán soy Lisanna, espero poder llevarme bien con todos otro año más

Los silbidos y gritos se volvieron a hacer presente. Lucy solo miro a sus alumnos con una aura sombría, logrando que todos se calmasen. Ella se giro a Lisanna y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-Espero podamos llevarnos bien

Lisanna miro de mala manera Lucy, pero al final término dándole la mano. Natsu desde su sitio miro la escena con terror, esa escena parecía un choque entre planetas. Otros vieron la escena más maravillosa del mundo, la profesora más sexy con la alumna más dulce del salón. Lisanna termino sentada al final de una de las filas, lejos de Natsu, para alivio de él. Terminada la presentación, Lucy siguió dictando su clase, hoy iniciaban tema nuevo, porcentajes.

-.-.-.-.-

Natsu, al momento de sentir la lejanía de Lisanna, volvió a sus habituales bromas, volvió a tirarle un avión de papel a Gray, pero para su mala suerte el viento cambio la trayectoria, cayendo en la cabeza de Lucy. Dando como resultado tres días de castigo, golpeo su cabeza contra su carpeta y oculto su sonrisa de satisfacción.

El timbre anuncio el término de su clase, cogió sus cosas y salió del salón. Solo por la llegada de la nueva alumna no les dejaría tarea.

-¡Lucy-sensei! – escucho que la llamaban

Ella se detuvo y volteo. Se trataba de Lisanna.

-¿Que sucede? – pregunto

-Bueno, quería saber si estaba desocupada después de clases, no entiendo unos problemas de la tarea que le dio a mi hermana.

-Sera un placer

-.-.-.-.-

Natsu estaba esperando en el salón, a pesar que no era una cita, si que Lucy se hacía de esperar.

-Siento la demora – escucho detrás de él – No pensé que la reunión de profesores demorara tanto

Lucy se sentó en el escritorio y busco en su portafolio la tarea que había preparado para su alumno. Se la entrego y de inmediato Natsu se sentó en una de las carpetas y comenzó con el primer ejercicio. Mientras pensaba en la solución del primer problema una idea paso por su mente.

-Lucy – la llamo – Te parece si después vamos

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose lo interrumpió. Su corazón se paralizo al ver quien entro al salón. Se trataba de Lisanna.

-Lo siento – dijo – Me demore por que tenía que avisarle a Mira-nee que venía a estudiar con usted

-No te preocupes – le respondió – acabamos de empezar

Lucy le entrego una hoja de ejercicios y volvió al escritorio. Lisanna se sentó al lado de Natsu.

-Nunca pensé que un profesor lograra castigarte – comenzó a decirle – Lucy – sensei debe tener un carácter fuerte

Natsu trago saliva. Realmente Lisanna lograba ponerle todos los pelos de punta.

-Lisanna – la llamo – por favor siéntate en la carpeta de al lado. Natsu está castigado y no debe tener ningún privilegio

Ella inflo sus cachetes en señal de molestia, pero le hizo caso. Lucy se acerco a ella inclinándose en frente de ella.

-¿Algún problema?

-No me acuerdo las formulas de productos notables

-¡Ah, eso es sencillo! Escucha la formula es _a _por _b _más o menos por el…

Natsu observaba como Lucy explicaba el tema, había un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa muy diferente a otras cuando un alumno estaba realmente interesado en su materia. Pero la sonrisa que solo le mostraba a él seguía siendo su mayor secreto.

El tiempo paso y la hora de regresar a casa llego. Natsu guardaba sus lápices en su mochila, cuando Lisanna llego a su lado y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Natsu, ¿me llevas a casa?

El dudo, el había planeado que después del castigo iría a comer ramen con Lucy.

-Lucy – sensei – la llamo - ¿Usted también se va?

-No, tengo que seguir trabajando

Natsu asiente y mira a Lisanna.

-Te llevare a tu casa

Lisanna sonrió aun más al escuchar la respuesta de Natsu.

-.-.-.-.-

Su compañera de clases hablaba de todo lo sucedido en su viaje. Las personas que habían conocido, los lugares que había conocido y le prometió que al día siguiente traería fotos para que viera los hermosos países que había tomado. Natsu aparentaba estar atento a todas las palabras que Lisanna le decía. Hasta que en un momento fingió sorpresa y reviso su maleta.

-Se me habrá quedado debajo de la carpeta

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ehhh… Mi celular

-En ese caso vamos a buscarlo

-¡No! – Se exalto – Digo, seguro Mira se preocupara por ti si te demoras, mejor ve a casa y yo iré a por mí celular

Natsu le dice que la vera mañana y corre hacia la escuela. Dejándola a mitad de la calle.

-.-.-.-.-

Lucy aun seguía en el colegio, estaba rellenando algunos formularios y revisando una y que otra tarea de Natsu. Miro el reloj de su muñeca y noto que ya era tarde, estiro su cansado cuerpo y se derritió en la silla, cogió otra galleta y se la coloco en la boca. De alguna manera se sentía sola, en momentos como ese Natsu comenzaba a fastidiarla con comentarios de que estaba aburrido o haciendo algún escándalo. Lanzo un largo suspiro, ¿Desde cuándo Natsu se había vuelto una parte de su vida?

Dejo de soñar y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el maletín. Apago las luces del salón y camino piso abajo. Se despidió del guardia y salió, las nubes negras ya estaban ocupando mayor parte del cielo, debía caminar más rápido si no podría ocurrir lo mismo que con los delincuentes. Miro hacia la salida y pudo verlo a él, apoyando en una de las paredes del colegio.

-¡Es muy tarde! – la renegó

Lucy estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que veía.

-Natsu – susurro

-¿Qué hay con esa mirada, pareces como si hubieras visto un fantasma?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto – Pensé que llevarías a Lisanna a casa

-Y dejar que mi _novia_ regrese a casa sola, no gracias – le dijo – Le mentí a Lisanna que deje mi celular aquí y más importante aún, te dije que siempre te llevaría a casa y yo no rompo mis promesas

Lucy sonríe y Natsu se sonroja, ahí estaba esa sonrisa.

-Bien – dijo algo nervioso - ¿Te parece si vamos a comer Ramen?

-Claro, siempre y cuando tú lo pagues

-¡De acuerdo!... ¡Oye!

Lucy rio y le tomo la mano a Natsu. Ambos caminaron hacia el restaurante, pero atrás de ellos, una persona había visto y escuchado todo.

-Natsu – susurro aquella persona, mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla

-.-.-.-.-

Natsu nuevamente esperaba por Lucy en el salón, eso de esperar se le había hecho una costumbre. El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, al principio no esperaba que ella estuviera ahí, pero de seguro le pidió a Lucy por mas clases. Lisanna al verlo miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué? – dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Por qué? – Grito con más fuerza - ¡Dime que tiene Lucy – sensei, que yo no tenga!

Natsu se sorprendió.

-¿De que estás hablando? – pregunto nervioso

-¡Déjate de mentiras! – Le grito - ¡Te vi Natsu, te vi! ¡Ayer estabas con Lucy – sensei y decías que ella era tu novia!

El no decía nada, es mas ni sabía que decir, su secreto había sido descubierto.

-¡¿Por qué ella y yo no?

-No lo entende…

Natsu se vio interrumpido al sentir los delicados labios de Lisanna sobre los de él. La mente de Natsu se desconecto ante todo lo sucedido. Pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, su rostro se puso pálido al ver quien se trataba. Lucy dejo caer su maletín al ver la escena, su corazón se paralizo y un nudo se formo en su garganta.

-Yo… - balbuceo Lucy – Lo siento

Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo, Natsu trato de seguirla, pero Lisanna le tomo de la muñeca.

-No me dejes – le dijo con las lagrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos

Natsu solo gruño por lo bajo y se soltó del agarre para perseguir a su profesora. Lisanna cayó al suelo con las lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas y su cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡LUCY! – Gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta – Por favor ábreme

Su profesora había corrido desde el colegio hasta la seguridad de su casa. De sus ojos caían un mar de lagrimas y de su nariz se le escurrían los mocos. Natsu estaba fuera de su casa desde hace quince minutos.

-Escúchame fue Lisanna quien se me abalanzo, yo no hice nada

-¡No quiero escuchar la misma excusa!

Natsu no entendió lo que hablaba, pero luego recordó lo sucedido con Loke, su infidelidad y la tonta excusa que le puso cuando fue a su escuela. Lucy estaba reviviendo aquel terrible día, la había lastimado de la misma manera que su ex. El no era mejor que Loke.

-Lucy yo… - no sabía que decir – yo te quiero

Lucy puso sus manos en sus oídos, si seguía diciendo algo mas, estaba segura que lo perdonaría.

-¡Ya vete de una vez! – le volvió a gritar ella

Natsu sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía.

-Realmente te quiero – fue lo último que dijo antes de irse

Lucy lloraba aun con más fuerza, ¿Desde cuándo amaba de tal magnitud a su alumno?

-.-.-.-.-

Lisanna caminaba con los ojos rojos y la nariz moqueando, había estado llorando como una hora en el colegio, pero tenía que regresar a casa o preocuparía a su hermana. Solo una imagen de Natsu en su mente basto para que las lágrimas volvieran a fluir, pero ella cubrió con su mano sus ojos, debía pararla, sino preocuparía a sus hermanos. Al estar con los ojos tapado, choco con una persona, cayendo al suelo con todas sus cosas.

-¡Oh! – Dijo la persona con la cual había chocado - ¿Estas bien?

-Si, lo siento estaba distraída

El misterioso hombre la ayudo a levantarse y vio el rostro de Lisanna.

-¿Te sucede algo? – dijo al ver las secas lagrimas de la muchacha

Ella inmediatamente observo al hombre, su cabello castaño combinaba perfecto con sus ojos oscuros. Al escuchar su pregunta, recuerdo la frase que su hermano, Elfman siempre le decía "Nunca hables con extraños". Pero eso a ella poco le importaba y comenzó a desahogarse con aquel hombre. El escuchaba atento ya que la muchacha tenía el mismo uniforme de la escuela en la que una conocida suya trabajaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabe Logan:<strong> Antes que nada... JURO QUE NO HE VISTO UNBALANCE X UNBALANCE! Acabo de ver la sinopsis y curioso que el sea alumno y ella profesora de matematicas, la verdad elegi matematicas, por que las amo, si exacto AMO las matematicas x9 y para mi es mas facil hablar o explicar de eso que otras cosas en mi vida. Dejando de lado esto, realmente que fastidioso es el director, ya te paso los 15 minutos de relleno que le pusieron, pero poner una relacion un poco mas intima, cosa que Mashima no hizo, eso si fue pasarse, lo de las dos Lucys y Loke, vamos te lo paso, ya que bueno el mangaka tambien ha puesto uno o que otro LokexLucy. Esos ultimos capitulos de la saga Isla Tenrou fueron los mejores NaLu que he visto. Realmente se merece un aplauso Mashima. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu lectura cuidate!

**Heero Kusanagi: **Bueno si llegaste hasta aqui, ya te diste cuenta de las consecuencias de la llegada de Lisanna, ahora que sucedera, eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capi! Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura, cuidate!

**Flower of Night:** Y el lio que se ha armado ahora, como solucionaran sus problemas Lucy y Natsu? Jejejeje eso lo sabras muy pronto x9. Con respecto al juego de Kingdom Hearts, la verdad es que yo tengo todos los juegos en originales, pero que se demore en pasar escena tras escena mmmm creo que seria dependiendo de cual de todoooooos los juegos estas jugando. Disculpa que no haya podido solucionar tus problem, cuidate y gracias por tu lectura y review!

**Kaizou No Gari:** Bueno se que estubo corto el capi, la verdad es que era mas que nada para la introduccion de un nuevo personaje, creo que con este capi que es mucho mas largo que otros estaran todos contentos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y review. Cuidate!

* * *

><p><strong>[ALERTA SPOILER] ESTAS ADVERTIDO!<strong>

Y con este tragico final empezamos la trama, disculpense si me demore pero han sucedido varias cosas estas ultimas semanas y no han sido muy gratas que digamos. Pero bueno la vida sigue y se tiene que continuar. Empecemos como lo de siempre el anime, vale vi el 95 no tenia pensarlo verlo, porque no se mi mente decia mas relleno de Lisanna, pero al final decidi verlo. Me diran rara y todo lo que quieran pero al final no pude evitar derramar una lagrima y eso que no soy de las que lloran con facilidad! Ahora lo que estabamos esperando los fans NaLu la saga de la Isla Tenrou! Ruego a los directores que no nos pongan relleno, todo menos eso que con la saga dragonoide me quede dormida. Fairy Tail no es para que tenga relleno.

Ahora el manga, como dije estos ultimos capis han sido de los mejores, no solo los momentos NaLu sino que realmente me llegaron al corazon. Como mencione estas semanas han sido dificiles para mi, pero aquellas palabras que dijo Natsu: _"El miedo no es malo, solo nos permite aprender de nuestras debilidades y cuando aprendamos de ellas, nos volveran mas fuertes y amables"_ me ayudaron a seguir adelante. Por otro lado, la preocupacion de Gray por la maga de agua, vamos que realmente quisiera ver a un Gray mas preocupado por ella. Y el lado masoquista de Juvia, rayos eso fue epico, quien diria que Juvia tenia _esos_ hobbies, estoy segura que Virgo y Juvia serian buenas amigas. Ahora he estado leyendo foros por ahi que dicen que hay una escena NaLi, volvi a leerme el manga y me dije donde esta esa dichosa escena, fue ahi cuando me di cuenta que se referian a como Lisanna le ponia colitas a Natsu, en mi mente me dije: Wuoh! Que gran escena ¬¬. Realmente yo solo vi como una hermana le jugaba una broma a su hermano, por que vamos los que tengan hermanos no les han hecho una travesura asi? El despertar de Zeref es el nombre del siguiente capi, realmente Mashima nos quiere matar de la curiosidad no es asi? Me pienso ir a Japon para saber de una vez que sucedera la curiosidad me mata. Alguien me acompaña?

Para terminar, el siguiente capitulo no se cuando lo pondre, facil de aqui en dos semanas o una. Tengo que ponerme a organizar todas estas ideas que se me acaban de pasar por la cabeza. Bueno eso seria todo. Por favor cuidense y nos estamos leyendo. Bye Bye!

_**Naomi-chian**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Enamórate de mi, Sensei**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Fairy Tail le perteneces a Hiro Mashima. Aunque estoy ahorrando para comprarlo :D

* * *

><p>Había pasado un poco más de un mes y la relación de Lucy y Natsu se había extinguido. El intentaba que las cosas fueran normales, pero para Lucy era todo lo contrario. Varias veces trato de hablar con ella con la excusa que tenía una duda en algún problema de la tarea, sin embargo, Lucy solo le daba el solucionario de la tarea y se iba. Ni una palabra salía de sus labios.<p>

Trato varias veces hablar con Lisanna para que le explicara a su profesora, pero siempre que quería hablar con ella en la escuela, huía de él. Cuando iba a su casa, su hermano – Elfman – le decía que había salido o que estaba ocupada. Poco a poco su mente comenzó a enloquecer al no ver la dulce sonrisa de su profesora y sentir el suave tacto de sus labios. Y su estado empeoro aun mas cuando corrieron rumores que Lucy y el profesor de educación física, Laxus, al parecer tenían una relación intima. Ya que vieron a la profesora de matemáticas entrar a su coche y llevarla a comer a un restaurante de lujo. Ninguno de las dos personas en el rumor lo confirmo o lo negó. Lo que provoco que rondara la idea de cometer suicidio en la cabeza de Natsu.

El viaje de paseo llego mucho antes de lo planeado, para muchos era lo que más esperaban de todo el año. El destino era una de las playas más populares de toda la región. Varios profesores ya tenían algo que hacer o no podían por tener otro trabajo, por lo que Lucy acepto ir a la playa, siempre y cuando Laxus la acompañara al viaje. Esta condición incentivo más al rumor de que ambos profesores estaban juntos. Natsu se enojo aun más al escuchar la condición.

-.-.-.-.-

Natsu tomo una botella de la hielera que el mismo había traído y Gray tomo otra.

-Es bueno que utilices la cabeza de vez en cuando – le dijo Gray

Y es que con toda el enojo que tenia, en casa se tomaba por lo menos una lata de cerveza cada día. Después de su ruptura con Lucy y con el rumor que recorría en toda la escuela, el alcohol lograba que se olvidase de todo - en especial de esa loca idea de cometer suicidio -. No llegaba a estar borracho, pero necesitaba aunque sea una lata para tranquilizarse. La sola idea de estar sin su – ahora - preciado alcohol por tres días, lo llevo a pensar a un nivel más superior para él. Un día compro varios refrescos de sabor a piña y todo su contenido paso al inodoro y en su lugar se sustituyo con cerveza. Sabía que si lo descubrían sería expulsado del colegio – que poco le importaba -, pero al menos no sería multado ya que irían en bus hasta la playa, ya que al colegio – para conveniencia suya - le salía mucho más barato. Para suerte suya no revisaron maletas ni tampoco sospecharon de su hielera. No obstante su adicción se volvió aun mayor cuando vio a Lucy y Laxus pegados como chicle en todo el trayecto a la playa. Si - al principio - su droga era la sonrisa de Lucy, al no tenerla debía buscar otra, ahí entraba el alcohol.

-No me fastidies – gruño

Su enojo fue mucho mayor cuando vio a Lucy y Laxus pasar, inmediatamente los murmullos comenzaron. El saco un sorbete de dios sabe dónde y lo puso en la botella de sus manos, para luego absorber su contenido.

-Lucy – sensei y Laxus – sensei se ven muy bien juntos ¿No lo creen? – pregunto una chica a otra

-Si, al menos si esta con él, las posibilidades de tener un novio aumentan ¿No?

-¡Tienes razón! Con Lucy – sensei con pareja los chicos nos notaran

Natsu mordía con ira el sorbete mientras miraba a las chicas y pensaba alguna forma de aniquilarlas y como debía desaparecer sus cuerpos. El grupo noto la mirada del chico y todas asustadas decidieron salir de ahí. Lucy y Laxus se habían quedado cerca para evitar que algún alumno hiciera una travesura. Natsu la vio mucho más hermosa que otras veces, ella llevaba una ropa de baño de una pieza de color celeste y chamarra blanca con el escudo del colegio. Y Laxus vestía un short negro y la misma chamarra blanca. Poco interés tenía en su profesor, las sensuales piernas de su profesora llamaban mucho mas su atención, podía ver una parte de ellas cada vez que ella usaba falda, pero no era para nada lujurioso como lo era ahora. Se dio un golpe mental, al sentir como su _mini-el_ comenzaba a excitarse.

-Oye viejo – lo llamo Gray – Estas actuando raro

-Imaginaciones tuyas – le responde

-¿Con quién mas vas a hablarlo? – Le pregunto -¿Con el viejo Macao?

Dragneel giro un poco su cabeza, a un lado de la cabaña - donde se hospedaban -, estaban Macao y su mejor amigo, Wakaba, con unas caras de pervertidos al ver a chicas y estudiantes con trajes de baño. Ambos eran una especie de profesores sustitutos, solo que nunca habían reemplazado. Al saber del viaje, ellos fueron los primeros en ofrecerse como supervisores, lo que a muchos, en especial chicas, temían, ya que – por obvias razones - tenían fama de mirones.

-¡Keh! – Gruño Natsu – Lo hablare con Happy

-Claro – dijo con ironía – Un gato azul que dice _"¡Aye!"_ será un buen consejero

-Ya te conté, que de niño lo teñí de azul porque era un color cool – comento – Lo de _"¡Aye!" _lo aprendió el solo, no debí dejar que viera Pokemon, de seguro se contagio de ese meowth parlanchín

Entre los dos hubo un gran silencio que se rompió el sonido de la botella de Natsu vacía.

-Oye – lo llamo – Si te cuento, prometes no decirle a nadie

Gray se le quedo mirando serio y siguió la dirección a donde miraba. Y esa era hacia Lucy, que jugaba en el mar con sus estudiantes.

-De acuerdo

-Viejo, hablo de no decirle a nadie ¿Entiendes? – le especifico – Si alguien se entera me jodes la vida y no solo a mi

-¡Me crees idiota! – le grito – Estas con esa cara de mierda desde hace semanas

Natsu frunció el seño, se paro y cogió de la camisa a Gray y lo jalo hacia la habitación que compartían en la cabaña.

Lucy a lo lejos observo como Natsu entraba a la cabaña tirando de Gray, porque negarse a sí misma, le preocupo, casi nunca reaccionaba así con su amigo. El agua fría del mar la distrajo de su alumno, ahora ambos eran libres y cada uno debía solucionar sus propios problemas.

-.-.-.-.-

Natsu estaba paranoico en su habitación, revisaba cada rincón, desde debajo de la cama hasta en el armario. No quería que nadie, excepto Gray, escuchara su declaración.

-Oye, no hay nadie más que nosotros dos

-Y si hay un micrófono o cámara escondida

-No estamos en un reality show – añadió

-Hmmmm

Gray suspiro y se hecho en su cama. Cuando su amigo se ponía paranoico lo mejor era dejarlo así. Ya se le pasaría. Pasados 15 minutos, al fin Natsu se había tranquilizado al no encontrar ninguna señal de que ellos fueran espiados.

-Bueno, como te lo explico – hablo Natsu

-Solo abre la boca y deja que las palabras salgan de tu garganta

-No es algo simple, pero… - se cayó y lo miro con expresión seria – Estuve saliendo con Lucy

Silencio. En la cara de Gray no había expresión alguna, hasta que pasados unos minutos retuvo su risa en la palma de su mano. Natsu tuvo la intención de darle un golpe en la cara. Tal vez así se le quitaría la gracia. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Gray paro de burlarse y lo miro con una media sonrisa.

-Ya lo sabía – le contesto

-¡¿QUE?

-No me gusta repetir las cosas, pero como tienes el cerebro derretido, yo ya lo sabía

Natsu se acerco a Gray y estiro sus cachetes lo más que podían.

-Si lo sabías, me hubieses ahorrado todo este problema

Gray se separo de su amigo dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Prefiero no meterme en asuntos ajenos – le dijo – Aparte se te veía mucho mejor que ahora

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

-Cuando salvaste a Lucy de aquel delincuente

-Mmmm- se quejaba Natsu – debí ser más cuidadoso

-Tampoco fuerces a tu cerebro, suficiente con la hielera – dijo - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El muchacho se rasco la cabeza desesperado. ¿Qué **_no_** había hecho para aunque sea volver a entablar una conversación con su Sensei?

-No lo sé – le confesó – Pero pienso recuperarla, sea como sea

Gray sonrió y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-Creo que no tengo otra opción que ayudarte

-¿Y quién la pidió?

-Digamos que es por puro interés – dijo – quiero vengarme de Laxus por el castigo. Si ese rumor es cierto y tu se la quitas el llorara como una nena, digno de grabar y ponerlo en You tube

-A veces das miedo

Gray sonrió

-Y otra cosa… Ponte tu ropa, nudista

El azabache miro su cuerpo y mostro asombro al ver que no tenía ni una prenda encima. Cogió los primeros calzoncillos que encontró y se los puso.

-Y bien… ¿Cuál es el plan?

-No hay – respondió echándose en su cama

-Vaya, tienes buenas ideas para el alcohol y nada para la mujer que amas

Las ganas de golpear a su amigo lo invadieron. ¿Qué **_no_ **había hecho para – aunque sea – que salga una palabra de los labios de su profesora?

Gray se sentó al borde de su cama y se froto la sien. Miro por la ventana - que daba un hermoso paisaje del mar – y fue ahí donde una idea se ilumino en su cabeza.

-Viejo – lo llamo – tengo una idea

* * *

><p><strong>Gabe Logan:<strong> Me alegro que te gustara, la verdad fue uno de los capis con los que mas me rompi la cabeza, debia ser algo que impactara bastante a Lucy, y porque no el triste recuerdo de la infidelidad de su ex, aparte como dicen, las heridas sanan, pero las cicatrices quedan. Cuando mencionaste lo de Natsu - nii, me volvi a ver el capitulo y tenias razon, como pude saltearme algo tan importante! Muchas gracias por leer, Cuidate!

**Digi:** Puede que sea cierto, pero aun quedan muchas cosas que ver, como lo del padre de Laxus, la verdad detras de los dragones y ahora la verdad tras la mama de Lucy, Layla. Aun hay muchas cosas que aun no han sido reveladas, en mi opinion tenemos muchos años para Fairy Tail.

**Crystal Coronello:** Muchas gracias por tu review y tu lectura. Soy feliz con que te gustara. Nos vemos y cuidate!

**AbbyKoikeD'Franco:** Me alegro mucho que te gustara! La verdad es que a Lisanna yo la paso, no me agrada, pero tampoco la odio. La verdad si ya, tuviera otras intenciones con Natsu y apartara a Lucy de el, tal vez si no me agradaria en lo absoluto, pero es todo lo contrario, ella quiere que este alli para darle fuerzas. Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura, cuidate!

**Heero Kusanagi:** me alegro que te gustara el capi :D, la verdad es que esos capis han sido los mejores NaLu's moments como dice mi amiga, Mashima nos ha brindado varias escenas que nos han llegado al corazon, espero que ahora con los capis que vienen sean mejores. Muchas gracias por tu lectura, CUidate!

**Kaizou No Gari:** Que bueno que te gustara! Espero q est capi tambien te guste, disculpa la tardanza, pero es mejor mas tarde que nunca :) Cuidate!

* * *

><p>Y he aqui otro capitulo mas... siento si me demora mas de lo debido, pero tengo que decir que actualmente, me he retirado de la universidad. Porque? Pues para meterme a una academia y de ahi postular a la mejor de mi pais. Y bueno mi tiempo libre se ha reducido bastante, ya que salgo de la academia a las 4, llego a mi casa a las 5 y hago mis tareas hasta las 10, de ahi me duermo ya que tengo clases a partir de la 7 de la mañana. Estudio de Lunes a Sabado y mi domingo no es dia descanso, ya que los lunes son dias de examen. En si mi vida esta un asco, pero rayos lo hago por mi futuro. No he visto los ultimos capitulos de mis series favoritas que estaban a punto de terminar. Lo que si he visto ha sido Fairy Tail en mi celular, mala resolucion de la imagen, pero la vi. Estos ultimos capis han sido la bomba! El dragon negro aparece en escena y como aun no sale el 252, me he tenido que spoilear con las raws. El capitulo estan impactante, que rayos llore al ver la ultima imagen. Volviendo al tema de las predicciones de Charle, pienso que aun falta la de Natsu llorando y tengo dos posibles ideas que podias ser. Bueno eso seria todo, muchas gracias por leer. Cuidense!<p>

**_Naomi-chian_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Enamórate de mi, Sensei**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Fairy Tail le perteneces a Hiro Mashima. Aunque estoy ahorrando para comprarlo :D

* * *

><p>La prueba de valentía se llevaría a cabo esa noche. Muchos se encontraban emocionados por la misteriosa prueba que le pondrían los profesores – otros asustados, por las posibles aterradoras pruebas que Laxus les pondría -.<p>

Se reunieron todos en la playa al atardecer y esperaban las instrucciones del juego. Ni bien cayó la noche, llego al punto de reunión Laxus acompañado de los demás profesor– Lucy, Makao y Wakaba – con las instrucciones en una hoja.

-La prueba será en parejas – aviso

Los murmullos no esperaron, la gran mayoría comenzó a seleccionar con que pareja iría – en especial las chicas-. Laxus toco su silbato – que colgaba de su cuello – y callo a todo mundo.

-Las parejas serán elegidas al azar – volvió a hablar – Lucy – sensei tiene en sus manos una caja

Lucy camino hacia el frente y mostro una caja de color turquesa.

-Cada alumno escogerá una pelotita y en ella tendrá un número, las dos personas con el mismo número formaran una pareja

Los chicos – en especial – se alegraron al escuchar que las parejas serian al azar. Si tenían suerte, tendrían la oportunidad de compartir un momento_ terrorífico_ con alguna chica. Uno a uno se fue acercando a Lucy y sacando de la caja una pelotita. Sin embargo, al momento del turno de Natsu, Lucy se quejo de un dolor en su hombro y le paso la caja a Makao – quien fue el ganador de la pelea, por quien sustituiría a la dulce Lucy -. Natsu puso una cara de fastidio y Lucy la vio, pero la ignoro. El número que le toco fue el 7 y recordó que ese era el mes en que cumplía años Lucy. Si antes creía que la suerte era algo tonto, ahora el numero 7 era su numero de la suerte. Tal vez tener esa bolita significaba que el loco plan de Gray funcionaria. Al menos eso esperaba y anhelaba

-Disculpa – escucho a su lado - Eres Natsu, ¿no?

-¿Oh? Si… Levi ¿No?

-¡Sip! – dijo emocionada y con una sonrisa en los labios – al parecer somos pareja – menciono mientras le enseñaba la pelotita en sus manos

-¡Que bien! – grito emocionado - ¡Seamos los primeros en hacer la prueba!

-¡Claro! – le dijo con una sonrisa – Por favor cuida de mi

Natsu le levanto el dedo pulgar dándole una dulce sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-

A distancia, Jet y Droy lloraban en silencio. Su linda, amada y querida Levi no les había tocado como pareja y entre sus manos se veía unas pelotitas con los números 20. Se miraron entre los dos y rompieron en llanto.

-.-.-.-.-

-En momentos como este es donde el asesino aparece con un hacha y nos ataca – decía Levy – ¡Me da miedo con solo pensarlo, pero a la vez es emocionante!

-Si, claro – decía Natsu

Levy era una chica que le encantaba leer toda clase de libro, pero especialmente leía historias de terror o suspenso – rumores decían que se leyó todos los libros de la biblioteca sobre esos dos temas en menos de 3 días –. Natsu – como todo caballero – escuchaba atento a todo lo que le decía Levy, al menos una que otra conversación.

Una sola linterna – que nuevamente por avaricia del colegio, no pudo conseguir más – les alumbraba el camino por el oscuro sendero del bosque. El reto era llegar hasta un santuario y de ahí regresar. Una tarea simple, pero el trayecto seria lo difícil. Muchos rumores de fantasmas se escuchaban de ese bosque y combinado con la neblina que había esa noche, no era una gran combinación para las personas asustadizas.

Levy y Natsu fueron el séptimo grupo en salir y los más emocionados en salir en busca de la aventura. Levy caminaba muy cerca de Natsu, no es que le diera miedo, sino que se sentía observada por alguien en la oscuridad de entre los árboles. Su estomago se revolvía y era una sensación abrumada y a la vez encantadora, ¡Ahora podría saber cómo se sentía la protagonista en un libro de suspenso! Eso la ayudaría mucho con el libro que estaba escribiendo.

-¡Ah!

-¡¿Que? ¡Un fantasma! ¡Un asesino en serie! – grito Levi

-Eh… No, la linterna comienza a fallar – dijo mostrándole la linterna que se apagaba y prendía

-¡Debe estar poseída!

-O tal vez se quedo tenga baja batería – comento Natsu apenado por el comentario de Levi– Mejor la apagamos, para cuando la necesitemos

-Ok – dijo

Natsu apago la linterna y camino por el sendero. Levy trataba de caminar en la oscuridad, pero solo fueron suficientes unos cuantos pasos para tropezarse con una roca.

-¡Au!

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, me tropecé – dijo mientras se frotaba las piernas por el golpe

Levi vio una mano al frente de su rostro, ella sonrió y la tomo como un buen gesto.

-Sera mejor que nos mantengamos así – dijo ella – no será que nos separemos y nos perdamos

-Claro – contesto su pareja, aunque con una tonalidad de voz diferente

Ambos caminaban en la oscuridad y tomados de la mano. Levi no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada, según los libros que leía, ese era el momento ideal en donde el asesino atacaría a la pareja. Su estomago aun seguía dándole vueltas y era una sensación simplemente fascinante. A su lado, uno de los arbustos comenzó a moverse, su corazón palpito con fuerza y tiro del brazo de su compañero.

-Hay algo ahí – dijo nerviosa, señalando el arbusto

-Encendamos la linterna – dijo y Levi volvió a notar su voz… estaba más… ¿Grave?

-Tu voz… - susurro – ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah… claro

Su compañero cogió la linterna y la prendió. Al principio comenzó a parpadear el foco pero un buen golpe logro que el foco encendiera. El rostro de Levi se puso blanco y su sonrisa se quedo congelada al ver el rostro de su compañero. Su piel era morena y cabello de color negro. Llevaba piercings en su rostro y orejas, al igual que tenía el ceño fruncido. Levi sintió que la presión se le bajaba, su cuerpo empezó a temblar e intento lanzar un grito pero un nudo en su garganta lo evito.

Su mente divago y pensó que de seguro aquel maleante había asesinado al pobre de Natsu y ahora iba a por ella. Si quería sobrevivir debía huir de aquel hombre.

-Oye – hablo –Estas blanca

Levi retrocedió un paso y empezó a correr, el nudo desapareció por toda la adrenalina que tenia y al fin pudo gritar. Pero mientras corría el, misterioso hombre la seguía persiguiendo. Volvió a gritar y se agradeció por tener un buen físico, sería fácil llegar al punto de partida, pero la oscuridad de la noche no la ayudaba en lo absoluto.

-.-.-.-.-

-Exageraste – le dijo Natsu a Gray - ¡¿Y de donde sacaste a ese sujeto?

-Es… un conocido, se llama Gajeel

Natsu miro en la dirección hacia donde había corrido Levi siendo perseguida. Se prometió que luego le pediría disculpas, de seguro se molestaría con él, pero no le podía decir la verdad detrás de sus actos.

-Ahora el siguiente paso – dijo Gray, mirando su reloj pulsera – En unos 10 minutos estarán pasando por aquí, será mejor que tomes tu posición

Su amigo asintió y saco una linterna de sus bolsillos y entro al bosque. Gray espero unos minutos, hasta que vio una luz a un lado del sendero. Las víctimas estaban a punto de llegar. Salió de su escondite y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Lucy-sensei! ¡Laxus-sensei! –grito

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar los gritos de su alumno y fueron a su encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede Fullbuster?

-Es Levi-chan –dijo – Hace unos momentos vio algo que la asusto y se fue corriendo hacia algún lado

-¡¿Levi-chan? – exclamo Lucy – Si no mal recuerdo su compañero era Natsu, ¿Dónde está?

-Corrió detrás de ella, pero los perdí de vista

-No debieron irse muy lejos – le dijo Laxus a Lucy – Fullbuster, acompaña a Lucy a buscarlos hacia allá, yo buscare hacia el otro lado

Lucy y Gray asintieron y comenzaron su búsqueda, en varios momentos, el muchacho marcaba una señal en un árbol, para evitar perderse. Llevaba a Lucy hacia direcciones, donde suponía que había escuchado algún ruido, pero sus intenciones eran llevarla a un lugar en particular.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta – dijo Lucy – No te vi en el momento de la selección de parejas

-¡Ah!... Etto… Bueno veras… - balbuceaba - ¡Ah! Me quede dormido y llegue tarde, por eso me uní con Levi y Natsu para formar un grupo…

Gray rogo a todos los dioses que le creyera esa mentira. No obstante al parecer, ellos no estaban de su lado.

-¿En serio? – le pregunto – No recuerdo haberte visto en el punto de salida

-Me escondí entre los arboles – hablo rápido – No quería causar molestias, por eso me uní a escondidas jejeje –rio nervioso

Lucy lo miro con sospechas, sabia el historial de Gray - las peleas, problemas, calificaciones, todo – y no era uno muy bueno.

-Pero dejemos eso de lado – hablo rápido – lo importante ahora es hallar a Levi-chan y al idiota de Natsu

Gray camino más rápido y paso a su profesora. Lucy seguía con sus sospechas, pero como dijo su alumno, lo importante ahora era encontrar a los demás.

Caminaron por varios minutos y hasta llegaron a pensar que caminaban en círculos pero los ayudaban las señales que dejaba. Hasta que encontraron una cabaña, algo vieja – ya que tenía las ventanas sucias y las paredes empolvadas – Gray le dijo que tal vez se encontraban en esa cabaña, ya que por las nubes del cielo se acercaba una tormenta y que lo más probable era que buscaran un refugio. El mismo limpio una ventana desde afuera y vio algo que parecía una cabeza.

-Hay alguien ahí – dijo Gray – Lo mejor será que vaya y le avise a Laxus-sensei

-¡¿QUE? –grito Lucy – Me piensas dejar aquí

-Alguien tiene que avisarle y si va usted sola no me lo perdonaría y me haría correr por toda la playa por 7 horas

Lucy rio - sabía que era cierto –

-Así que verifique en la cabaña, si no hay nadie, será mejor que se quede, la vendremos a buscar

Gray corrió para evitar escuchar otra excusa de su profesora. Lucy intento detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Miro la cabaña – con cierto terror – No debió haber escuchado las historias de Levi antes de salir, pero – al igual que las matemáticas – la lectura era algo que le fascinaba. Trago saliva y se armo de valor. ¿Qué era lo peor? Un fantasma… no… los fantasmas no existen ¿No? ¡Exacto! Era una enorme y peluda rata, que su alumno confundió. Eso era.

La puerta chillo y sintió su estomago revolverse. La linterna que había llevado todo el camino se la había llevado Gray y no veía casi nada dentro de la cabaña.

-¿L-Levi – chan? – dijo mas no recibió respuesta

Fue suficiente para ella, si alguien hubiese estado ahí ya le hubieses respondido. Camino hacia la salida hasta que escucho pasos detrás de ella. Su cuerpo tembló, sus manos empezaron a sudar y sus ojos se pusieron blancos.

-Lucy

Su cuerpo dejo de temblar y sus ojos se sorprendieron al escuchar su nombre. Aquella voz era familiar para ella, era casi imposible quitarla de su mente.

-Natsu

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Coronello:<strong> Si Juvia va a salir... Pues si, pero no tendra un papel fundamental. Ya pense en como deberia introducirla a la historia y la verdad es que creo que nadie esperaria asi su introduccion. Su aparicion estara planeada de aqui a un aproximado de dos o tres episodios. Muchas por tu review, cuidate!

**Go Men123:** Hola que tal, me agrada que te gustara, soy feliz con ellos. Lo que pasa es que a la hora que puse el capi, ni siquiera aparecia el capi nuevo y creo que eran las 3 de la mañana. Estube actualizando sin parar mcanime y submanga pero nada, al final me di por vencida y me dormi. Si no me equivoco, tu me dejaste un review en mi fanfic "Es momento de amar", solo para comentarte, que pienso continuar el fanfic, pero no por el momento. Estoy ordenando mis ideas para el fanfic. Aparte quiero terminar mi otro fanfic de pokemon, Abecedario, tambien de la misma pareja y te invito a leerlo. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y review. Cuidate!

Gabe Logan: "Nada es lo que parece" creo que iria mejor ese dicho en la relacion de estos dos. La verdad lo de Natsu alcoholico es mas que nada una experiencia personal, no mia pero cercana a mi. Mi vecino y mejor amigo se emborracho en su casa y solo porque terminaron con el. A mitad de la noche me llama a mi cel y me dice que se quiere morir y bla bla bla... al final me tuve que ir con el por su seguridad. Creo que la mas afectada es Lucy, la verdad vivir una misma traicion no es agradable, por que uno piensa que en la primera te dices a ti misma, que no volvera a pasar lo mismo, pero si lo vuelves a pasar te sientes miserable y una estupida por caer en la misma trampa. El 252 fue increible, Mashima como siempre, poniendo el valor de la amistad y familia primero, eso es lo que me encanta de sus manga. Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate!

**Ximena Dragneel:** Creo que decirte si Makarov muere o no, seria arruinarte la historia. Asi que no lo sabras de mi, no quiero ser aguafiestas. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y Review, Cuidate!

**Heero Kusanagi:** En el capi anterior quise demostrar la amistad de Natsu y Gray, no todo debe ser romance y kissu kissu. Me alegra que te gustara el capi, gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate!

**AbbyKoikeD'Franco:** Pokemon ha sido uno de los animes que mas me ha gustado(y tambien con el cual creci), okey hasta la batalla de la frontera, de ahi no me ha gustado tanto. Me alegraste el dia al decir que mi narracion ha mejorado, creo que se debe a mis torturas en la academia. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Espero que este capi te haya gustado y gracias por el review. Cuidate!

**Dream Weaver Dili:** Soy igual que tu, no paso ni acepto a Lisanna. En el fanfic ella tendra un papel que aun mas complicara la relacion de Natsu y Lucy, de que manera kufufufu... tendras que leerlo en los siguientes capis. Ya vimos que las predicciones de Charle ya se cumplieron, no creo que mate a nadie, por el momento, si llegase matar a alguien ahora seria a uno de los viejos, ya que bueno... vivieron su vida :P Yo llore en esa parte del encuentro de los hermanos, es dificil vivir separado de sus hermanos. Me alegro que te gustara en si el fanfic. Muchas gracis por tu lectura y review. Cuidate!

* * *

><p>De acuerdo, alguien quiere cavar una tumba para mi? Estoy muerta, estoy a punto de tirar todo a la borda y quedarme en la universidad que estoy inscrita. Siento si me demore, pero como dije la academia me esta matando. Ahhh... pero eso no quita nada que no tenga 5 o 10 minutos para leer mi manga favorito. (<strong><em>SPOILER<em>**)Alguien aparte de mi ha llorado con estos ultimos tres capis? Rayos con solo las palabras de Makarov en el 253 me hicieron llorar y en el siguiente capi en el momento que recuerdan a sus amigos y la esperanza de que aun siguen vivos (Aunque era un poco obvio). Yo llore y no temo decirlo. En el 255 no fue de mi agrado, es decir me gusto! pero no tanto... creo que Mashima debio dejarlos un tiempo mas de desaparecidos, Pero vamos! Que la entrada de Natsu fue asombrosa y cuando todos entran al "nuevo" gremio y romeo y makao lloran, es inevitable seguirles. Disculpen los spoilers, pero es que me han gustado estos capis. El siguiente capi creo que viene lo dificil. Aceptar que ya no estan en su mismo tiempo. Creo que lo del nuevo gremio sera lo que afecte mas al grupo en general, pero en lo personal, creo que Lucy sera la mas afectada. Digo no creo que la casera de la casa donde vivia la espere por 7 años! Aunque mejor no espero nada de eso, porque conociendo a Mashima es capaz de todo. Si no llegue a ser asi, tal vez se quede en casa de Natsu, mientras encuentra una nueva casa... Si llega a pasar eso, hago mi altar de Mashima. Aparte... Quien grito de emocion cuando supo que va a ver una pelicula de Fairy Tail? Lo malo es que esta planeado para Agosto del 2012 y facil nosotros la veremos en el 2013... No creo sobrevivir...

Bueno cambiando de tema al fanfic, ya tiene un final y un aproximado de capi. No pasa de 20 capitulos. Y creo que me demorare mas en subir el siguiente capi. Mis primos lejanos(MUUUUUUUUY LEJANOS) llegaron de visita y, sip, son fanaticos del manganime. A el le gusta Katekyo Hitman Reborn, que veo y discutimos entre los dos. Y a ella le gusta el Yaoi, en especial Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Asi que aparte de estar estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche, estoy sentada (OBLIGADA) a ver su anime favorito. Con todo esto quisiera saber que manga o anime estan viendo. Yo veo Guilty Crown(Ciencia Ficcion), Un-Go (Misterio), Phi Brain(Adventure) y Persona 4(Ciencia Ficcion). Se los recomiendo son muy buenos. Con esto me despido, es tarde y en la mañana tengo examen. Se me cuidan!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Enamórate de mi, Sensei**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima - sensei

**Advertencia:** Contiene algo de Lime

* * *

><p>La oscuridad no le ayudaba en lo absoluto a Lucy, pero sabía que él se encontraba ahí, frente a ella y con una expresión seria en su rostro. No tenía ni porque dudar – o pensar – la razón por la cual se encontraba mirándola. Quería hablar de lo sucedido hace meses. Pero aun, ello no tenía la fuerza o la voluntad para hacerlo. La herida aun se encontraba abierta, al igual que el dolor.<p>

-Que bueno que al fin haya podido encontrarte – hablo Lucy, intentando – en vano – evitar hablar del tema que ella consideraba tabú – Solo falta Levi-chan, será mejor irn…

-No iremos a ningún lado – la interrumpió y camino hacia ella para tomar de su muñeca e impedir su avance

-Hay que encontrar a Levi-chan, puede estar perdida y asustada

-Ella está bien, lo se

Y lo sabía, el amigo o conocido – como decía su amigo – de Gray, Gajeel, la estaba persiguiendo en estos momentos, aunque de seguro. Si de algo estaba de acuerdo con Lucy, era que se encontraba asustada pero no por la oscuridad o el temor de perderse sino por quien la perseguía.

-Esta vez sí vamos a hablar

Lucy intentaba soltarse el agarre de Natsu, pero todo el esfuerzo que hacía era inútil.

-No sé de qué me hablas – volvió a insistir

-¡No te hagas la tonta Lucy!

De acuerdo, podía aceptar que le dijeran: sorda, torpe, loca, pero jamás tonta. Ni siquiera en su familia le había dicho eso.

-Me traicionaste Natsu – hablo - ¡No te puedo perdonar!

-¡Pero a ese tal Luka o Loke, si lo ibas a hacer!

Lucy se sorprendió. Recordó cuando lloro en frente de él hace unos meses atrás.

-Era… diferente…

-¡¿Diferente? – le grito - ¿En qué sentido?

- El… siempre estuvo conmigo, ¡Era mi amigo de la infancia! Me apoyo en varios momentos difíciles dentro de mi familia

Natsu la escuchaba y miraba en silencio.

-Cuando lo vi con esa mujer no supe que hacer, me sentía pérdida y sola – decía - Fue ahí cuando entraste tú, pensé que podías cambiar mi mundo y mi vida, pero me equivoque, otra vez fui traicionada

-No lo hice a propósito

-Vamos Natsu, seamos sinceros – dijo – nuestra relación no daba a mas, somos profesor y alumno

Natsu frunció el ceño y tiro del brazo de Lucy hacia a él, logrando así poder unir sus labios. Ella al principio se negó al contacto e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas separase de él, pero Natsu no quería soltarla, no podría sobrevivir sin un día mas sin su droga. Puso su mano en la cabeza de Lucy y la empujo hacia él, necesitaba mucho más de ella que un simple roce de labios. Ella dio un pequeño jadeo, lo que aprovecho Natsu para intensificar más el beso. Sus lenguas se tocaron y Lucy volvió a intentar separarse de Natsu, pero la mano en su cintura y cabeza evitaba que hiciera cualquier movimiento. No podía negarlo, le encantaba aquel sensual acto. Los besos que le daba Natsu eran diferentes a los de Loki, en los de este último había lujuria, pasión y tal vez un poco de cariño, en cambio con los de Natsu había ternura, calidez y no menos importante amor. Ella era consciente que los dos eran muy diferentes, pero la herida que su alumno había cerrado había vuelto a ser abierto por el mismo y eso dolía aun mucho más. Natsu intento acercar más a su profesora a él – si es que era posible – empujando la cabeza de Lucy contra él, no quería perder aquel momento mágico, anhelaba hacerse uno con ella. Al final, fue Natsu quien rompió el beso, ya que podía notar como las piernas de su profesora le comenzaban a fallar por la falta de aire. Natsu aun la tenia sujeta a Lucy por la cintura, por lo que sus rostros aun se encontraban cerca, su mente no quería tenerla apartada ni un segundo más.

-Acaso esto es lo que hacen un profesor y alumno – dijo Natsu – Deja de mentirte a ti misma, Lucy

-No funciono, ni funcionara – dijo – Aparte ya no siento nada

Aquellas palabras fueron como un cubo de agua fría cayendo encima suyo o tal vez era algo peor, ¿Un rayo cayendo encima suyo? ¿Un tren arrollándolo lento y dolorosamente?

-Ohh… -dijo – Pero en el beso, tu lengua decía otra cosa.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras, agradeció que se encontrara oscuro el lugar, porque de seguro él se burlaría de ella.

-Deja de hablar idioteces

-Pero es cierto, sabes que las mentiras no van conmigo

Lucy miro hacia otro lado y esa fue la oportunidad de Natsu.

-Te hare la vida imposible, hasta que regreses a mi – le dijo al oído – Si es cierto que ya no sientes nada por mí, voy a hacer que te vuelvas a sentir mi amor. Así que enamórate de mí, sensei y hazlo pronto

Lucy sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, aquellas palabras la hacían sentir completa y de cierta manera dentro de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-¿Qué no es obvio? –Dijo – Te amo

Las lágrimas cayeron como la lluvia de un día soleado. Natsu no pudo ver las lagrimas, pero si escuchaba el sollozo y la nariz moqueando de su profesora. Inmediatamente ella se puso las manos en sus ojos y se separo de su alumno. Pequeños recuerdos de su relación con Loke le venían a la mente, el en ningún momento le dijo que la amaba solo un te quiero o un me gustas. Esas dos palabras la hacían sentir especial.

-¿Por qué…? – Murmuro - ¡¿Por qué eres tú el único que me hace sentir de esta manera? ¡Mi corazón jamás en la vida ha latido de esta manera! ¿Por qué cada parte de mi cuerpo se calienta cuando me tocas? ¿Por qué con una sola mirada tuya haces que vaya al paraíso? ¿Por qué es que llegue a amarte tanto?

Natsu sonrió para sí, había triunfado el amor. Puso sus manos en ambas mejillas de su profesora y la beso. Un beso lleno de dulzura y cariño. Lucy abrió un poco sus ojos y miro a Natsu – que estaba con los ojos cerrados – y pensó. Realmente había llegado a amar a su alumno de una manera que nunca pensó que llegaría. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y esta vez fue ella quien abrió su boca e incentivo a profundizar más el beso, ahora era ella quien anhelaba más. Su alumno no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal acción de su profesora, pero eso no significaba que perdería su oportunidad. Ninguno de los dos tenia apuro, así que comenzaron con un suave y sensual vals en la boca de cada uno, poco a poco aquella danza se volvió mas pasional. El deseo de unirse y ser solo uno inundaba la cabeza de ambos.

Natsu fue empujando a su profesora hasta la pared más cercana. Lucy al sentir la pared en su espalda dio un pequeño jadeo. Natsu lo pudo escuchar y algo en su interior se encendió. El alumno puso sus manos en las caderas de su profesora y la acerco más a él. Lucy volvió jadear y nuevamente Natsu sintió aquel calor abrazando su interior. Ambos separaron sus labios y se miraron por un momento, los dos se encontraban sonrojados y con los cabellos alborotados, pero eso no los detendría. Natsu comenzó a mover sus manos en todo el cuerpo de su profesora. Ella daba pequeños suspiros, dando a entender que le agradaban aquellas caricias. Lucy movió su cabeza para atrás y esa fue la oportunidad de Natsu para darle pequeños besos y lamidas en su cuello. ¡Oh, diablos! Si no paraban en ese momento, no atenderá las consecuencias. Pero siendo honesto, ¿Quién sería capaz de detenerse con semejante mujer en brazos?

-¡Lucy! – escucharon afuera de la cabaña, la nombrada inmediatamente reconoció la voz, Laxus. Natsu solo chasqueo la lengua, Lucy no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risita.

La profesora camino hacia la salida de la cabaña, pero a unos pasos se detuvo, se miro su ropa y noto que estaba arrugada, se toco su cabeza y estaba despeinada. Inmediatamente comenzó a arreglarse, no quería que sospecharan nada. Mientras se arreglaba, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, ella sonrió puso su mano en aquellos brazos que la abrazaban. Todo saldría bien.

Lucy fue la primera en salir y con el ceño fruncido. Pareciera que había estado renegando.

-¡Lucy! – volvió a gritar Laxus y fue al encuentro de la profesora, para luego sujetar sus brazos con sus grandes manos - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, estoy bien – le respondió – solo estaba renegando a Natsu… ¿Encontraron a Levi – chan?

-Un citadino la encontró desmayada a un lado del bosque

Detrás de Laxus, estaba Gray y Gajeel – el conocido o amigo del chico nudista –, quien llevaba a Levi, como un saco de patatas, en el hombro.

-Muchas gracias por encontrarla – agradeció Lucy

Gajeel refunfuño y miro hacia otro lado.

-En cuanto a ti Dragneel – dijo y camino hacia el – No hay excusa para dejar a una chica sola y abandonada a mitad del bosq…

-Laxus – sensei – interrumpió Lucy – Ya hable con él, está arrepentido. Al llegar a la escuela estará castigado por tres semanas, no saldrá a los recesos y tendrá el triple de la tarea

El profesor de educación física puso su mano en su barbilla, miro a Natsu y Gray y volvió su mirada a Lucy.

-Hará el doble de las vueltas que normalmente dejo y en el castigo también se incluye a su amigo.

-Hecho – dijo Lucy mientras tomaba la mano de Laxus, en señal de un trato

-¡NO DECIDAN LAS COSAS ASI! – gritaron ambos alumnos

-Sera mejor regresar al campamento, no sé si Makao y Wakaba sean capaces de controlar a todos los chicos

Natsu avanzo para encontrarse con Gray, pero fue detenido por Lucy – quien al darse cuenta que Laxus se encontraba distraído – Natsu la vio sonrojada, pero no dijo nada. Ella se armo de valor y camino hacia el.

-Terminando el viaje… - dijo – estaré lista

Lucy paso de largo a Natsu y se coloco al lado del profesor de educación física. En cambio, Natsu se quedo estático en ese lugar, con la poca iluminación que había se podía confundir con una estatua. Gray se dio cuenta y se acerco, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. Todo el rostro de su amigo se encontraba coloreado de un rojo intenso.

-¡Oh, vaya! – exclamo, pero con cuidado de que no lo escucharan nadie – Al parecer, alguien se quedo con las ganas

-¡CALLATE! – le grito mientras intentaba darle un puñetazo que por suerte de su amigo fallo

Natsu comenzó a caminar detrás de sus profesores y a toda costa evitaba levantar la cabeza. En todo el camino hacia el campamento, Gray lo estuvo molestando. No todos los días se veía a Natsu sonrojado y con la guardia baja.

* * *

><p>Ximena Dragneel: Si pelicula, cuando yo vi la noticia, me puse a saltar en mi cama xD. A que te refieres con segunda y tercera temporada? Si te refieres al anime, ya van por su tercer año consecutivo y podriamos considerar que esta en su (sin contar el relleno) octava temporada( Cada temporada un arco) Jamas me olvidaria mi fic, es solo que he estado muy ocupada :P Gracias por tu review y cuidate!<p>

Heero Kusanagi: Me alegro que te gustara el capi, espero tambien sea este de tu agrado. Yo no he jugado ni leido el manga de Persona 4 (Bueno el manga no lo he encontrado y el juego no se si habra aqui en Peru) Muchas gracias por tu lectura y review. Cuidate!

Nodoka339: Bueno al parecer el papa de Lucy arruino mi sueño xD Pero vamos que fue un capi muy emotivo. Si me gusta el yaoi? MmMmMm No sabria responderte. Osea, como dije veo Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, porque mi prima lo ve y me ha llamado la atencion, pero de ahi que sea una fanatica del Yaoi, jamas. Y tampoco me veras escribiendo un fanfic yaoi, podre leer pero no escribir. Mi escritura es solamente para parejas heterosexuales (He intentado con yuri y yaoi, pero no me han salido) Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Cuidate!

Gabe Logan: Si se que su personalidad es tipo Laky, pero en mi mente me dije que tenia q poner a Levy con Gajeel (Obvio es otra de mis parejas favoritas) Por lo que decidi cambiarle la personalidad a Levy, al menos por el momento, ya que mas adelante, planeo volver a ponerla. Laxus sigue en duda su rol y por el momento (al menos por lo que tengo en mente) seguira siendo asi. La verdad pienso que aquellos que se quejan, es por que no estan contentos por la trayectoria que esta llevando Mashima el manga, como es un Shonen, dice que debe haber peleas, accion y peleas, pero Mashima se centra mas en la familia y amistad. Muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate!

Go men123: La verdad a mi me gusta mucho el personaje de Levi, es mas me identifico con ella! Me senti muy mal cuando hice el capi. Espero te haya gustado el capi. Cuidate!

AbbyKoikeD'Franco: Me alegro que te gustara, la verdad intente hacerlo comico y como siempre mi comedia salio mal :P La pelicula, si la milagrosa pelicula que la podre ver a mediados del 2013, como odio que me adelanten y esperar todo el tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate!

Dream Weaver Dili: Esa era mi intencion! Hacer la escena tipo chibi x3 Mi comedia es un asco lo se. Muchas gracias por tu review CUidate!

* * *

><p>Bueno, antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora y cualquier error ortografico o alguna estupidez que haya escrito. Estoy con fiebre y con el brazo enyesado. Por mirar a la nada me cai y me fracture el brazo, lo peor es que es el derecho, asi que ya sabran como estoy sufriendo con la laptop (Uso mas la derecha para escribir que la izquierda) Ahora el manga, solo dire que llore (Sip, otra vez) en estos dos capis, y lo que ningun manga me ha hecho sentir, querer abrazar a mis padres. Sin embargo esas ganas aun no son saciadas ya que mi madre esta en chile y mi padre no lo he visto en años. Asi que lo unico que abraze fue a mi linda perrita, , eso sera todo por hoy, muchas gracias por leer, Cuidense!<p>

**_Naomi-chian_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Enamórate de mi, Sensei**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

-¡Lo sentimos mucho! – gritaron Natsu y Gray inclinándose ante la muchacha.

-No… No se preocupen, fue mi culpa – hablo algo avergonzada – No debí haber corrido de esa manera…

Jet y Droy miraban con odio a ambos muchachos. No era que les cayera mal, todo lo contrario, sus constantes bromas lo mataban de la risa. Sin embargo, Levi era su mayor prioridad y no perdonaban que la hayan dejado sola en el bosque presa del miedo y la obscuridad.

A lo lejos Gajeel caminaba por la orilla de la playa, buscaba a esos dos payasos que lo habían metido en su plan de… ¿reconquista? Oh bueno ese no era su asunto. Solo lo había hecho por un favor. Los vio con la chica que "rescato" del bosque. Levi lo observo y sintió pasar varios escalofríos sobre su espalda. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y no exactamente por el calor.

-Me… ¡Me tengo que ir! – grito y echo a correr hacia la posada

-Con ustedes quería hablar – dijo Gajeel al llegar al lugar

Jet y Droy notaron que al momento de llegar aquel individuo, su dulce Levi había actuado raro. Ellos se acercaron a Gajeel con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye tu – lo llamo Jet - ¿Qué le hiciste a Levi-chan?

Gajeel levanto la ceja, al notar que le hablaban a él.

-¡Keh! – bufo Gajeel

La gota que derramo el vaso. Ambos muchachos intentaron golpearlo, pero Natsu y Gray los detienen.

-No me importa cuál sea su problema con el – dijo Natsu – pero le debo una

-Aparte dos contra uno es injusto

Jet y Droy chasquearon la lengua. Sabían la reputación de Natsu y Gray en las peleas, no tendrían oportunidad. Molestos se retiraron del lugar.

-No era necesario – dijo Gajeel – Pude haberme enfrentado con ellos dos

-Sera para la próxima – dijo Gray

-Bueno a lo venia – dijo Gajeel – Como ya termino su plancito, me voy…

-Muchas gracias – dijo Natsu con su habitual sonrisa

-Si, si, no me vuelvan a molestar – dijo y se marcho

-.-.-.-.-

Lucy y Laxus caminaban revisando el alumbrado. Bueno más bien Laxus lo hacía. Ella leía un libro. Tiempo que no lo hacía. Después de su ruptura con Natsu tomo todos sus libros de romance que tenía y los puso en la basura. Su relación con Natsu había sido como un cuento de hadas que le contaba su madre de niña y aun lo era. Debía calcular cuánto dinero gastaría para reponer todos esos libros.

Uno cuando lee un libro se desconecta del mundo, pero de alguna manera tus sentidos se vuelven más intensos y eso le paso en ese momento a Lucy. Podía notar como la miraban, pero era diferente a otras que había sentido, ya que su cuerpo se estremecía ante solo la mirada.

-Laxus – lo llamo – Ciento que me observan

El profesor de EF miro hacia todos lados. No había nadie sospechoso.

-Vete con los alumnos y permanece con ellos – le ordeno – No te separes de ellos

Lucy lo miro preocupada pero decidió hacerle caso. Vio a un grupo de chicas sentadas al borde de la playa. Ella cerró su libro y corrió hacia ellas. Se sentó junto a ellas y comenzaron a hablar. Laxus espero hasta que vio que Lucy tenía compañía. Camino a paso rápido, no quería preocupar a sus alumnos y mucho menos a Lucy, debía averiguar quién era que observaba a Lucy.

-.-.-.-.-

-La encontramos, avísale al jefe – le dijo un hombre a otro

-Creo que será mejor llamarle cuando la tengamos

Uno de ellos bufo y siguió observando a Lucy por sus binoculares. Un golpe sordo lo desconcentro y vio a su compañero tirado en el suelo. Miro a todos lados y no había nadie. Luego sintió un golpe en su nuca, quedando inconsciente. Laxus estaba detrás de el con el brazo levantado. Miro a los hombres y chasqueo la lengua. Habían encontrado a Lucy. Debía irse de ese lugar de inmediato.

-.-.-.-.-

Lucy conversaba con las chicas lo más normal que podía. Su mente estaba en si se encontraba bien Laxus. Sus nervios se esfumaron cuando lo vio caminar hacia ella. Lucy se disculpo con las chicas y camino hacia el.

-Debes irte de aquí – le dijo serio

-Me encontró… - dijo agachando la cabeza

-…-

Saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y se lo entrego en la mano.

-Vete en mi carro, llévate a Dragneel

-¡No lo quiero meter en esto!

-No es momento de pelear, no te puedes ir sola – le dijo – diré que los padres de Dragneel llamaron y me pidieron que regresara a casa. Llévalo a tu departamento, quédense ahí

Lucy agacho la cabeza, en tan solo un día, la vida que había construido había sido arruinada.

-Busquemos a Dragneel

Ella asintió. No había otra opción.

-.-.-.-.-

-Jajaja, si y el gato dijo… - decía Natsu al mencionar una broma

-¡Dragneel! – le grito a lo lejos Laxus

Natsu sintió un escalofrió. ¿Qué había hecho ahora para que Laxus lo llamara? Vio a Lucy al lado con la cabeza agacha. Se preocupo. Camino hacia ellos a paso veloz.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Te irás a casa y cuidaras de Lucy

-¡¿QUE? – Grito llamando la atención de todos – A-Acaso sabe q-que y-yo y L-Lucy…

-No es momento de explicaciones, dirás que tus padres te quieren en casa, alista tus cosas rápido y vete al estacionamiento

Natsu no tuvo tiempo ni de siquiera rechistar, ya que Laxus volvía a la cabaña de Lucy a preparar su maleta. Natsu corrió a la suya y guardo toda la ropa que había llevado.

-Oye ¿Paso algo? – le pregunto Gray cuando entro a la habitación

Natsu lo miro y se quedo pensando. Laxus no era de las personas que le pedían mentir, algo estaba pasando y era serio.

-No, no pasa nada, mi padre llamo a la escuela, me quiere de regreso en casa

-Pero no estabas molesto con tu viejo

Oh, lo había agarrado desprevenido.

-Al parecer es una emergencia, el viajo no perdería su tiempo así – mintió

Gray lo miro y no dijo nada. Natsu termino de guardar su equipaje y le encargo a su amigo que le devolviera la hielera al terminar el viaje. Cogió su maleta y corrió hacia el estacionamiento, al llegar vio a Laxus guardar el equipaje de Lucy en el auto, tomo el suyo y lo guardo.

-No salgan del apartamento, a no ser que sea alguien de confianza

Lucy asintió y Natsu acepto algo dudoso. No sabía qué era lo que sucedía y realmente lo estaba desesperando.

-Lucy te explicara cuando lleguen, ahora váyanse

-Espera, tengo que tomarme unas pastillas si no me mareare en el camino.

Oh si, Natsu Dragneel se marea en todo transporte. En cualquier viaje, paseo, excursión, entre otros se tomaba una pastilla para dormir en todo el trayecto. Sin embargo cuando reviso sus bolsillos, no encontró el contenedor de las pastillas, recordó que lo guardo en uno de los cajones. Mierda, estaba en problemas. Miro con cara de suplica a Laxus para que fuera a buscar el recipiente, pero el solo lo tomo del cuello y lo metió en el coche.

Ni bien entro, Lucy se puso en el asiento de conductor, solo movió un poco el auto y Natsu ya estaba mareado con los cachetes inflados. Ella no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

-Ve con cuidado – le dijo Laxus

Ella asintió y le sonrió. Si Natsu no estuviera mareado, de seguro estaría celoso de aquella relación. Lucy encendió el auto y condujo por la carretera.

-No vayas a vomitar – le aviso

El solo murmuro frases indescifrables. Odiaba los transportes.

* * *

><p>¡Mi regalito de Navidad!<p>

.

.

.

Disculpenme! Se que debi haber actualizado hace semanas, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer, hasta hoy! Mi tia me levanto a las 10 de la mañana y estuve todo el santo dia en la cocina Perdonenme que tampoco pueda contestar sus reviews - me he escapado de mi tia - pero tengan por seguro que siempre los leo. Un agradecimiento es lo que les puedo dejar. Agradecimientos por sus lecturas y reviews: Gabe Logan, Ximena Dragneel, Heero Kusanagi, Nodoka339(Mi respuesta es si para ambas y no me gusta el LuGray), Go men123, Nalu Lover, Yolandiitaah, Dream Weaver Dili, hikary y AbbyKoikeD'Franco.

¡WUAHHH! Ahi viene mi tia y con cuchillo en la mano! Esto en vez de navidad parece Halloween! Cuidense y pasen unas lindas fiestas y que todos sus deseos se cumplan.

Bye Bye!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Enamórate de mi, Sensei**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><em>"Porque en ti<em>

_Se encierra toda mi vida._

_Si no estoy contigo, mi bien,_

_No soy feliz."_

-Cesar Portillo de la Luz-

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 11

Lo primero que hizo Lucy al llegar a su departamento, fue llevar las dos únicas maletas que pudieron tomar. Las dejo en frente de su puerta y fue a recoger a Natsu quien seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido. No pudo evitarlo, sentía pena por el muchacho en verlo en ese estado, pero no podía negarlo, de alguna manera lo veía lindo. Lo dejo en su cama y fue a recoger las maletas. Las dejo en el lobby, se apoyo en la puerta y se deslizo en ella. Dio un largo y cansado suspiro, era demasiado para ella. Se levanto y fue a su habitación. Observo a su novio, quien ya no tenía sus mejillas infladas pero su rostro aun conservaba el color azul, se acerco a él y se sentó en la cama. Comenzó a acariciar su rosado cabello con tranquilidad. Al sentir la caricia, noto como su rostro se relajaba.

Sonrió y pego su frente a la de él. Lo que menos quería, era que él se involucrara. El era su persona especial después de todo. No quería apartarse de su lado, pero si su bienestar estaba en riesgo, lo haría. No importaba que su corazón se partiera en mil y que sufriera para toda la vida. Con solo saber que él estaba bien, ella lucharía pero sin él.

-Lucy – la llamo

-Me alegro que despertaras – dijo separándose – lamento todo esto

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en la playa?

Natsu se froto la cabeza, poco a poco las palabras de Laxus vinieron a su mente.

-¡Ah! Es verdad Laxus – sensei sabe de nuestra relación, me dijo que cuidara de ti y… ¡Me subí en un auto! – grito esto último con un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

Lucy rio al ver su rostro. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borro en un segundo. Se acerco a él y acomodo su cabeza en el cuello de Natsu. El se sintió algo avergonzado, pero no dudo en abrazar a su pareja. Lucy cerró sus ojos y aspiro el aroma de su novio. Notaba como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Una de ellas cayó en el torso del muchacho y eso fue lo que lo alerto.

-¿Estas bien Lucy? – dijo mientras la apartaba de su lado.

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Estas llorando

-No, imaginas cosas

-Puede que sea tonto, pero ciego no soy

Lucy callo y miro los ojos oscuros de Natsu. Se acerco a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que poco a poco se volvió más intenso. Natsu se sorprendió, Lucy no era de las que tomaban iniciativa y menos con esa intensidad.

-Estoy lista – susurro

Natsu se sorprendió aun más y alejo a Lucy de su cuerpo.

-Está mal – dijo – Tú no eres así, ¿Pasa algo?

Odiaba que la gente leyera lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Miro los ojos de Natsu y recordó todos los momentos dulces y difíciles que había tenido su relación. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos y se dio un golpe mental. Hasta ella misma se creía sus mentiras. Sabía que sin Natsu no sería nada y lo supo en el tiempo que no estuvo a su lado, pero seguía adelante debido a que el estaba detrás de ella. Así que, si la atrapaban, se acababa. La felicidad no volvería a entrar a su vida.

-No pasa nada – mintió – Es solo mi padre que intenta llevarme a casa

-¿Llevarte? No estas un poco grandecita para ser la niña de papa

-Lo soy, pero… digamos que no entiende eso… Laxus es mi primo, hace un tiempo me llevo a un restaurante para hablar sobre mi padre… Al parecer está enfermo

-Si está enferma no deberías ir a verlo – dijo mientras la abrazaba

-No es algo simple

La puerta del departamento sonó. Lucy se paro y estuvo a punto de ir hacia ella, pero Natsu la detuvo y fue él quien se acerco a la puerta. Sin embargo cuando solo estaba a unos pasos de ella, se abría con fuerza, entrando varios hombres. Lucy grito y Natsu le dijo que se escondiera. Trato de pelear contra ellos a pesar que eran demasiados, pero uno le tiro un dardo tranquilizante. Poco a poco su vista se volvió borrosa. Escucho los gritos de Lucy y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser débil.

-.-.-.-.-

-Natsu – escucho – Por favor Natsu, abre los ojos

Poco a poco fue recobrando la consciencia. Lo primero que vio fue a Lucy con algunas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y como se le iba formando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto

-Mi padre – dijo Lucy

-Tu padre es un hombre de poder – dijo Natsu - ¿No te sucedió nada a ti?

Lucy negó con la cabeza y acaricio el rostro de su pareja. Natsu sintió un suave movimiento bajo suyo y un suave mareo paso por todo su cuerpo. Oh mierda, estaban en un vehículo. Natsu cayó como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-Pensé que si no te lo decía, no te darías cuenta – le dijo Lucy

El murmuro cosas indescifrables, Lucy solo acomodo su cabeza en su regazo y acaricio su cabello. Sin embargo aquel momento no duro mucho. El auto paro su movimiento – lo que Natsu agradeció – y volvieron a aparecer unos hombres. Para su buena suerte, Natsu estaba mareado y no podía darles una buena paliza.

Tomaron a Natsu de los brazos y lo jalaron. Lucy vio el lugar y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Era su hogar, al menos había sido antes de que escapara. El hombre jalo más fuerte de su brazo para que entrara en la mansión. Varios empleados, que pasaban por ahí, reconocieron a Lucy, alarmados por la situación en que se encontraban solo hicieron una pequeña reverencia. La profesora reconoció a varios de ellos, se alegraba de verlos, pero no era la situación adecuada. Los hombres llevaron a ambos al segundo piso.

-¡Lucy!

Oh diablos, reconocería esa voz donde sea que fuera.

Loke corría hacia ellos. Al ver cómo era sujetada Lucy su expresión cambia a una seria.

-Suéltala, ¿Qué no sabes quién es ella? – Regaño al hombre, quien inmediatamente lo soltó – Es la hija de tu jefe, respétala

El hombre indignado hizo una reverencia ante la mujer y pidió disculpas.

-Me alegro que estés bien, Lucy

-Que hay pelo pincho, tiempo que no te veía – dijo Natsu recobrando la vista de su mareo

-No hablemos de pelo pincho, pinkie

Natsu chasqueo la lengua. Era por eso que odiaba los transportes, lo hacían sentir débil.

-Oh cierto, me debías algo – dijo Loke acercándose a Natsu

Sin esperarlo, un puñetazo se planto en el estomago del estudiante. El golpe logro que el muchacho escupiera un poco de saliva mezclada con sangre.

-¡Natsu! – Grito Lucy, intento correr hacia su estudiante, pero el mismo hombre que la había soltado, la volvió a sujetar con fuerza – ¡Pero qué es lo que estas haciendo Loke!

El mencionado miro a la profesora y se ajusto sus lentes.

-Ya vio lo que tenía que ver, jefe

Oh… otro escalofrió, giro un poco su cabeza y vio a un hombre, más alta que ella y con el cuerpo robusto. Su cabello rubio y el bigote del mismo color le daban una apariencia seria y perturbadora.

-Papa

El hombre pasó de su hija y miro a Natsu.

-Me has decepcionado Lucy, involucrarte con tu propio alumno.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

-Una linda señorita nos dijo – intervino Loke – Tu más que nadie la debes reconocer

Loke movió una de sus manos y del pasillo pudo escuchar unos pasos. Aquella persona quien la había delatado se acercaba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver quién era.

-Lisanna

La nombrada agacho la cabeza.

-Fue gracias a ella, que supimos la verdad – hablo Jude

-¿P-Por qué?

Lisanna se mordió el labio. Eso quería ella, que la profesora se separara de aquella persona que amaba, pero porque dolía tanto.

-Ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer, es eliminar la basura – volvió a hablar Jude – Loke, encárgate

-Sera un placer – dijo mientras golpeaba su puño con la palma de su mano

-¡¿Qué? – Hablo Lisanna – Loke, me dijiste que él no saldría afectado

-Lo siento, pequeña – dijo Loke – Ordenes son ordenes

Lisanna lo miro aterrorizada. Lastimarían a Natsu y seria su culpa. Jude ordeno que llevaran a Lucy a su habitación y él se perdió entre los pasillos. Lisanna vio como se llevaban a Natsu a otro lugar para que no ensuciara. Trato de detenerlos, pero otro hombre llego y la detuvo. Escuchaba los gritos de desesperación de Lucy y veía como se llevaban a Natsu. Todo había sido su culpa. Ahora si se podía autoproclamar la villana del cuento.

-.-.-.-.-

Su cuerpo estaba pesado, le gustaba estar tumbado en cualquier lugar, pero no en donde botaran la basura. Ganas de salir de ahí no le faltaban, pero no sentía las piernas después de tantos golpes que le habían dado. No lo mataron, ya que podrían tener problemas al deshacerse del cuerpo, la mejor opción era botarlo en algún lugar, se podría llegar a la conclusión de que fue un ataque de pandilleros.

No iba a morir ahí, debía salvar a Lucy. Trato de mover su mano, pero ni siquiera se movía. Una gota cayó sobre su ojo morado. Genial, lluvia de verano, inesperada como siempre.

-Goteo, Goteo, Gota – decía una mujer de cabellos azules – Goteo, Goteo, Gota

La mujer caminaba con un paraguas, giro su cabeza y vio algo extraño en donde se encontraban las bolsas de basura. Camino hacia ellas y vio un cuerpo boca arriba. Dio un brinco de sorpresa al ver que era uno de los estudiantes en el colegio que trabajaba. Miro al chico nuevamente y coloco su mano a la altura de su boca, al ver lo mal que se encontraba. Saco su celular y estuvo a punto de teclear el numero de los paramédicos, cuando recordó que si se sabía que había una disputa mas con el chico, sería expulsado.

Suspiro, dejo a un lado el paraguas y con el mayor esfuerzo posible coloco con cuidado su brazo sobre sus hombres, coloco su mano en la cintura y comenzó a caminar. Le daría una segunda oportunidad, solo esperaría que no la desperdiciara esta vez.

* * *

><p>Gabe Logan: Bueno, ya tengo el siguiente capi escrito en borrador en mi cuadernito, asi que solo falta pasarlo a limpio y lo estare publicando. Eso si en el siguiente capi, saldran a la luz los misterios. La verdad me quede como idiota cuando vi ese capitulo. Cuando se tropiezan con la roca, una vocecita en mi cabeza decia lo que iba a pasar y no se porque me converti en una niña, aquellas que en cualquier escena de beso se tapan con lo primero que encuentran, en mi caso fue con mi almohada. Un capitulo realmente hermoso, aunque la remato con su excusa, pero como bien dices, un beso es un beso. Cuidate mucho<p>

Yolandiitaah: Algunos misterios salieron a la luz en este capi, pero aun faltan... bueno unos cuantos no mas. Quise poner un poco mas de limonada en el momento cuando estan en el apartamento, pero no podia. Queria que el principio fuera un pensamiento de Lucy. Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura, Cuidate

Heero Kusanagi: Espero no hayas esperado mucho. Como bien dije, algunos misterios se resolvieron ahora, pero faltas. Quien los dira es un personaje que todos muy bien conocemos y queremos :) Cuidate mucho y gracias por tu lectura y review.

Bea-Fullbuster: Me alegra que te gustara, espero que tambien leas este capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate mucho.

: Ya sabemos quien los seguia, ahora falta resolver el siguiente misterio. Me alegra que te gustara mi historia. La verdad deberia ser yo quien deberia agradecerte, ya que este fic no seria nada sino tuviera alguien que lo leyera. Cuidate.

AbbyKoikeD'Franco: Se que estuvo cortito y no hubo mucho NaLu, pero era como una introduccion a lo que viene ahora. Yo veo el LuGray como una gran amistad, creo que seria el caso en que seria tu mejor amigo. El que siempre te cuida y piensa que eres su hermana menor. Es asi como veo el LuGray, yo pondria a esta pareja en alguno de mis fic como para poner celoso a Natsu o que Gray tuviera la intencion de molestar al DS. Como veras si sobrevivi a mi tia, claro, al dia siguiente no senti mis brazos. Entrando a tu perfil, me di cuenta que en tu avatar aparece Cesar Franco, el interprete de las canciones de Digimon. Soy una gran fan suya. El año pasado vino a Peru al Otaku Fest y fue la razon por la cual fui a la convencion debia estar presente en su concierto si o si. Cuidate Mucho.

BremLucy: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, comentarios como el tuyo me hacen seguir adelante. Seguire hasta que mi cerebro quede seco, todo por la alegria de mis lectores. Cuidate mucho

* * *

><p>Un año paso... ¿Que rapido pasa el tiempo no lo creen?<p>

Me siento filosofica, no me pregunten porque xD, creo que es porque se acerca mi cumpleaños y la edad ya me esta afectando x9

Se que me demore, pero he tenido varios problemas desde el principio de año. Tengo una banda hecha recien a finales de diciembre y bueno se nos frego la bateria, como no se. La cosa es que necesitabamos una bateria nueva y no teniamos presupuesto y al ser casi mayores de edad, nuestro padres no nos iban a ayudar. A pesar que trabajamos no conseguiamos el dinero suficiente. Una de las integrantes vio un cartel de un concurso de baile, asi que ya se imaginaran lo que hicimos. Como somos unos viciosos de videojuegos, bailamos - solo las chicas que somos tres - Real Emotion del juego Final Fantasy X-2. Por desgracia no ganamos, asi que seguimos trabajando y aun lo hacemos. Ahorita que tengo un tiempo libre estoy actualizando, cuando lo volvere a hacer... No lo se, pero sera antes que empiece la universidad. Disculpen mi laaarga explicacion, pero estoy bajo estres.

La frase que leyeron es una cancion - Delirio - que escuche cuando mi abuelita escuchaba su musica, la verdad me gusto mucho y vi que iba en parte con este capitulo. Oh, tambien estoy haciendo una encuesta en mi perfil, sera el proximo fic del cual escribire. Si es posible, me gustaria que votaran.

Cuidense mucho.

**_Naomi-chian_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habia castigado por sus travesuras. Aun asi porque se sentia completo al ver su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Enamórate de mi, Sensei<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 12**

**...**

* * *

><p>No sentía nada, era como si le hubieran quitado un pedazo de su vida, de su existencia.<p>

-Natsu – lo llamaban

Presiono con más fuerza sus ojos, no deseaba abrirlos. Deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, un mal sueño.

-Déjate de niñerías y abre tus ojos

Aquella voz sonaba como la de Lucy, como cuando lo regañaba o gritaba.

-¡Abre los ojos, cerebro derretido!

Eso ya no sonó tanto como Lucy. Aunque no quisiera abrió los ojos. Parpadeo un poco acostumbrándose a la iluminación y vio a Gray a su lado, sentado en una silla. Gray suspiro y se relajo en su asiento.

-Viejo, pensé que te perdíamos

Natsu miro el lugar y lo reconoció de inmediato, era la enfermería de su escuela. Gray lo noto ido, por lo que solo lo observo y espero a que reaccionara.

Todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido con Lucy regresaron a él como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Lucy! – grito con fuerza, levantándose de la cama.

-¡Quieto ahí! – Le grito una voz femenina – Juvia ya no quiere gastar más vendas

El pelirosado miro su cuerpo y noto que estaba cubierto de vendas. Sin embargo eso poco le importo para volver a intentar levantarse, esta vez fue Gray quien lo detuvo y lo tumbo nuevamente en la cama.

-Cálmate – le ordeno – No conseguirás nada si te mueres en el pasillo de la escuela

Natsu no se movió, así como las fuerzas habían venido a él, estas se habían ido.

-Juvia no quiere que Gray – sama se meta en problemas

-No te preocupes por eso

Natsu los miro extrañado.

-Gray – sama… - dijo, tras unos segundo, el no pudo evitar dar una gran carcajada – Au…

-Te pasa por imbécil – le dijo Gray

-¿Qué relación tienen… Gray – sama? – dijo diciendo esto ultimo con una voz ironica

-Llevamos tiempo saliendo

-¿Por qué no sabia nada?

-Nunca preguntaste – le dijo con una media sonrisa - ¿Qué te sucedio?

-Nada

-¿Nada? – Dijo – Nada tienes en el cerebro, Juvia te encontró moribundo en la calle

El pelirosado trato de esconder su mirada. Al final termino contándole todo lo ocurrido.

Juvia miro a su pareja y amigo, suspiro, deseaba toda la atención del chico. Podía imaginarlo, el abrazándola de la cintura y diciéndole cosas dulces en el oído. Sin querer su rostro se puso rojo.

La despertó de su ilusión el sonido de su celular en vibrador. Lo abrió y vio que era un mensaje, para ser más exacto, se lo envió Mirajane. Al leerlo un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda.

Se paro y camino hacia los chicos.

-Juvia viene con malas noticias

Los dos chicos la miraron, su rostro estaba empapado de sudor y sus manos temblaban. Gray se acerco a ella preocupado, ella solo se alejo de su tacto, lo que a él lo sorprendió.

-La… - Trago saliva – L-La… Sub directora ha…

-¡PONTE BIEN LA CORBATA! – se escucho afuera de la enfermería.

Juvia tembló mas y los dos estudiantes al escuchar la voz temblaron en sus lugares.

-No… ¿No que se iba por varios meses? – le pregunto Gray a su pareja

-Volvió antes por un motivo personal

Natsu trato de levantarse, debía escapar lo más rápido posible. Miro la enfermería y lo única salida de escape era la ventana. Le dolería, pero no había de otra, preferiría el dolor de la caída que el de la subdirectora.

Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Gray se escondió debajo de una de las camas y Juvia intento que dejara de temblar.

-Bienvenida, Erza – san

Erza la miro y Juvia volvió a temblar, La subdirectora se acerco y le dio un golpe en la espalda.

-Llevamos años conociéndonos y aun sigues con el "san"… no has cambiado nada

Juvia rio algo nerviosa. Erza volvió a tener un rostro molesto en su rostro y miro a Natsu que trataba de huir por la ventana. Lo vio que llevaba vendas por todos lados, suspiro y camino hacia el. Le tomo del brazo y lo tumbo nuevamente en la cama. Dio unos pasos y se paro en frente de una de las camas de la enfermería, con una patada mando la cama hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Observo a Gray – quien temblaba – y regreso a Natsu.

-Laxus no debió haber confiado en t… el debió proteger a Lucy – dijo frustrada

-No es mí…

-¡Si lo es, si fueras un poco más fuerte, podrías haberla protegido!

-Oye espera – dijo Gray – Natsu está en mal estado y está claro que trato de protegerla

-No lo suficiente

Erza se apoyo en la pared y suspiro.

-¿Dónde estabas tú? – hablo Natsu

-¿Hm?

-¡¿Dónde estabas, cuando paso todo esto?

La peliroja se sonrojo un poco, la única que lo noto fue Juvia, quien no pudo evitar sentirse algo emocionada, no todos los días se ve a una Erza sonrojada.

-Erza – san, se fue de viaje…es decir, de luna de miel – dijo Juvia

-¡Juvia!

Erza cubrió la boca de la enfermera, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Así que, mientras tú estabas disfrutando, Lucy estaba siendo secuestrada

-Ella me lo pidió… - dijo avergonzada – Desde hace un par de años llevo casada con mi esposa, Jellal, no tuvimos la oportunidad de tener nuestra Luna de miel en su debido tiempo… Lucy me dijo que me fuera tranquila, que no pasaría nada malo en mi ausencia… pensaba irme por solo un par de semanas, pero me convenció que me fuera por unos meses, si soy sincera actuaba como si quisiera deshacerse de mi

Y es que tal vez Erza tenia la razón, si calculaba los meses en que no había estado la peliroja con el inicio de su relación, puede que no quisiera que hubiera problemas con ella.

-Laxus me conto la relación que tienes con Lucy – dijo Erza dejando a Juvia amarrada en la silla y con cinta adhesiva en la boca.

-¿Y?

-¿Ni el o Lucy te contaron lo que sucedió hace años?

-No

Erza volvió a suspirar. A ella siempre le dejaban la parte de la historia. Cogió una silla y se sentó cerca de ambos estudiantes.

-Lucy es la hija de un empresario millonario, su madre, Layla, falleció de cáncer, con su muerte el inicio de su dolor comenzó. Su padre la ignoraba, no la dejaba jugar con otros niños, sus únicos acompañantes fuimos nosotros, yo, Laxus y Loki…

-¡Loki! – Grito exaltado – Ese fue quien le mando el chisme al padre de Lucy que nosotros teníamos una relación

-Lo sé, no llegue a pensar que el seria quien nos traicionaría – dijo bajando la cabeza – a la edad de 18 años, Lucy huyo, nosotros la seguimos porque en si nos preocupaba, podríamos decir que éramos como sus guardianes y claro la consideramos nuestra hermana. Estudio en una universidad y descubrió su pasión por la enseñanza, pero eso no significaba que no nos siguieran la pista. Cada cierto tiempo llegaba uno de los mafiosos de su padre, le informábamos que Lucy se encontraba bien y luego se iba.

Erza tomo una pausa y apoyo toda su espalda en la silla.

-Ella… solo quería el amor de su padre, como sabia que nunca lo conseguiría se fue de casa – dijo – Voy a ser sincera, nunca vi a Lucy más feliz que en estos últimos meses, creo que todo te lo debo a ti, Natsu

No había quien lo negara, se sentía bien ser halagado por la sub directora, pero sentía un sabor agridulce en su boca. ¡Oh, cierto! No había podido ayudar a Lucy, elogios era lo que el menos necesitaba en esos momentos. El no era débil y todos en la escuela lo sabían, se habían aprovechado de su mayor debilidad y lo habían molido a golpes, pero la próxima vez no pasaría. Porque habría una próxima vez y esta vez le partiría la cara en dos a ese Loki.

-¿Sabes donde esta Lucy?

Erza lo miro y le dio una media sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, pero solo estará ahí por un par de días, luego se irá a Estados Unidos y contraerá matrimonio

-Llévame ahí

-En tu estado solo serás un estorbo, Laxus tratara de retenerlos un tiempo más, mientras tanto tu y yo estaremos entrenando

Gray puso su mano en el hombro de Natsu llamando su atención.

-Viejo… ¿Me puedo quedar con tu PSP?

-¿Eh?

-¿Piensas que sobrevivirás? – Le dijo – Estamos hablando de la subdirectora Erza, de seguro su entrenamiento es tipo espartano

Erza rio con maliciosa. Los dos chicos miraron aterrorizados a la subdirectora.

-Su entrenamiento comienza mañana – dijo caminando a la puerta de la enfermería – No lleguen tarde

Gray se apresuro y soltó a la amarrada Juvia. Quien de inmediato abrazo a su novio y le imploro que no se muriera. Al principio Gray no la capto, pero recordó las palabras de Erza y no pudo evitar quedarse congelado. De alguna manera el también había sido involucrado.

* * *

><p>Disculpen que no pueda contestar sus review ahora, pero estoy escribiendo esto y trabajando en mi proyecto a la vez.<p>

**¡Agradecimientos a: Gabe Logan, Bea-Fullbuster, Heero Kusanagi, y AbbyKoikeD'Franco! ¡Gracias por leer y dejarme un review, claro, tambien a los que agregan a favoritos este fic!**

Bueno ahora mi pregunta, hace unos dias salio el oad 3 de Fairy Tail, se que Hiro Mashima tuvo algo que ver con la historia y mi interes es que si ESO (No pienso decirlo, porque seria spoiler y no quiero arruinarles la trama de esa oad, que a mi me encanto) es verdad. SE que no debo creermela por que tal vez es un relleno y no esta en el manga, bla bla bla, pero me quede con las ganas cuando lei que Mashima-sama era el autor. Si es cierto... bueno vamos quien no se esperaba algo mejor... un oscuro pasado, una marca simbolica, no se cualquier cosa, PERO hay que admitirlo le da un toque.

Otra cosa que quiero decirles es que este fic se va a volver mensual, ¿Por qué? Bueno, el 26 de marzo entro a la universidad y sin contar que ahorita estoy estudiando un curso de photoshop, por lo que mi tiempo esta a full. ¡Claro! No siempre va a ser asi, dependiendo de mi tiempo tal vez ponga un capi cada dos semanas, pero lo dudo. Estaria poniendo el capitulo entre finales de mes.

Eso seria todo, cuidense mucho y no hagan travesuras.

_**Naomi-chian**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen

**Resumen: **Habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habia castigado por sus travesuras. Aun asi porque se sentia completo al ver su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Enamorate de mi, Sensei<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 13**

**...**

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Queda decretado que el mayor dolor_

_Siempre fue y será siempre_

_No poder dar amor a quien se ama,_

_Sabiendo que es el agua_

_Quien da a la planta_

_El milagro de la flor_

_–Thiago de Mello–_

_…_

Lucy estaba tirada boca abajo en su cama. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que usualmente tenia. La comida que día a día le dejaban estaba en su cómoda, pero ella no comía nada. La escena de cuando los hombres llevaban a Natsu a un lugar que ni ella conocía le atormentaba y no solo cuando estaba despierta sino hasta en sus sueños.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Lucy solo cerró sus ojos. No querían que supiera que ella estaba despierta. Sin embargo al notar que quien entraba no era otra más que Lisanna no pudo evitar sentarse en su cama.

–¿Por qué? – hablo Lucy

Lisanna cogió la comida que estaba en la cómoda de Lucy y la reemplazo por otra.

–Mis celos, mi egoísmo – dijo ella – Tenía miedo que me quitaras a Natsu

–Ahora por eso, nos lo han quitado a las dos

Lisanna a punto de contestarle fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

– ¡Lucy! – La llamaba – ¡Despertaste!

La nombrada solo volteo el rostro hacia el otro lado. Lisanna fue quien tomo la palabra en aquel momento de silencio.

– ¡Loke, me mentiste! – Le grito - ¡Me dijiste que no le iba a pasar nada malo a Natsu!

–Por mi lo hubiera dejado tranquilo, claro, siempre y cuando no interfiriera en nuestros asuntos

La chica trato de pisarle un pie, pero el chico se movió mucho más rápido. Ella lo maldijo y siguió tratando de golpearlo.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y paso una niña de cabello azulado.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto

– ¡Oh, cierto! – Exclamo el castaño – Wendy – chan ha estado preguntando mucho por ti y la traje para que viera a su adorada nee-san

– ¡Lucy – san! – grito y se abalanzo hacia la rubia – Al fin regresaste

–Bueno me voy yendo, tengo que hacer otras cosas

Lisanna trato de detenerlo, pero la puerta se cerró en su cara y se escucho un "click" detrás de la puerta.

– ¡Me vas a dejar encerrada aquí! – Le grito

–Lo siento, pero puedes ser un peligro en estos momentos – dijo – luego les traeré la cena

Lisanna comenzó a patear la puerta con fuerza.

–Solo te lastimaras – le dijo Lucy, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Wendy

La peliblanca se apoyo en la puerta y se fue resbalando hasta el suelo. Apoyo su cabeza en sus piernas y coloco sus manos encima de ella. Lucy la miro desde lejos, no pudo evitar mirarla con pena. Se separo por un momento de Wendy, se arrodillo a la altura de la chica y acaricio con suavidad su cabeza.

–Eres claustrofóbica, ¿No?

Lisanna la miro sorprendida.

– Mira–san me dijo, es por eso que cuando llegaste de tu viaje comencé a dejar la puerta y ventanas abiertas, el aire fresco es capaz de tranquilizar a cualquier – le dijo – Es una lástima que las ventanas de la habitación estén selladas

Wendy se acerco a Lisanna y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Esta bien, Lisanna–chan?

Lucy acaricio la cabeza de Wendy con una sonrisa.

–Si, solo esta algo cansada – le tranquilizo – Cierra tus ojos, Lisanna y piensa que estas en otro lugar

–¿Por qué me ayudas? – Le pregunto – Digo, yo soy la culpable que estés aquí

–¿Te engañaron, no? – le dijo

–Si, pero…

–Pero nada, estas ahora en mi misma posición, mi Madre me enseño que guardar odio y rencor solo te lastima. Te perdono, Lisanna

–Lisanna ha cuidado de mí en estas últimas semanas

–Si ese es el caso, también debo agradecerte

La peliblanca sonrió un poco y Lucy le siguió. Estaba logrando su objetivo. Lisanna noto como su profesora se esforzaba en sonreír y todo por su bienestar. Le preocupaba otros antes que ella misma.

Esa debió haber sido una de las razones por las cuales Natsu la prefirió a ella. Aunque quisiera negarlo, su sonrisa contagiaba y de cierta manera daban ganas de protegerla.

Ella en cambio era egoísta y quería que las cosas salieran como en un cuento de hadas. Que tan equivocada estaba. Nadie puede obligar a amar, ni mucho menos a olvidar.

…

-¡Au! – Grito con fuerza – estúpido entrenamiento, estúpida entrenadora

–¿Dijiste algo Natsu?

–¡No! – Dijo nervioso – Es solo que… eh… quiero un poco de agua, se me seco la garganta

Erza hizo una maniobra con la barra de hierro que tenía en las manos y la inserto en el piso. Camino hacia donde Gray estaba tirado y le dio un par de bofetadas en ambas mejillas.

–No finjas que estas desmayado – le advirtió – tú sigues

A un lado estaba Juvia, con lagrimas en los ojos, en sus manos llevaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Esperaba no usarlo, pero debido a los tantos golpes que tenían ambos chicos y que su entrenadora era Erza, era indispensable traer tres botiquines.

–Juvia, ayúdalos – le pidió, a lo que la enfermera corrió primero hacia Gray

Erza se soltó su cabello y suspiro. Habían progresado, no había duda. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. El cielo comenzaba a ponerse de un color escarlata, muy similar a su cabello. Se preguntaba si debía dejarlos descansar o seguir entrenando. Hace un par de horas, Laxus le mando un mensaje diciendo que ya sabían dónde estaba Lucy. Solo esperaba sus indicaciones.

Ella y Laxus podrían encargarse de todos y rescatar a Lucy sin problemas. Pero ella quería ver que tan fuerte era la pareja de su amiga y si era capaz de protegerla. Total Erza ya había comenzado a iniciar una familia, ya estaba casada y esperaba terminar embarazada después de que todo se solucionara.

Sin querer sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en esto último. Debía dejar de leer tantas novelas eróticas en su tiempo libre. Miro a los chicos y decidió dejarles un tiempo libre. Total habían estado entrenando día y noche. Y muy aparte estaba la razón que extrañaba mucho a su esposo.

–Descansen – hablo Erza – Empezaremos mañana a primera hora.

Natsu noto el cambio brusco de humor de la pelirroja, pero no comento nada. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido y cansado. Lo único que hizo fue volver a tirarse al suelo y ver las pocas estrellas que se veían.

—¿No te vas?

—Descanso un rato aquí

Gray se giro y se despidió de Juvia. Luego regreso donde Natsu y se echo a un lado del chico.

—La encontraras — trato de darle fuerza

—Lo se

Natsu miro el cielo nocturno por unos momentos, aunque luego cerro sus ojos._ Lucy,_ pensó.

…

—¿Uh? — dijo Lucy

Algo en su interior había latido con fuerza, aun seguía haciéndolo. Se acerco a la ventana de su recamara y miro el cielo.

—Lucy — sensei, ¿Sucede al…? ¡Ah!

Lisanna veía como lagrimas caían por las mejillas de su profesora, aunque de pronto su cuerpo se relajo al ver que ella sonreía.

—¿Por qué…?

—Él esta bien…

La rubia abrazo a Lisanna con fuerza. Al principio no comprendía nada, pero al sentir como el llanto de su profesora se hacía con más fuerza y sus palabras anteriores, no pudo evitar corresponder el abrazo y llorar en silencio.

...

_Yo pronuncio tu nombre_

_en esta noche oscura,_

_y tu nombre me suena_

_más lejana que nunca._

_Más lejano que todas las estrellas_

_y más doliente que la mansa lluvia._

_— Federico Garcia Lorca —_

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 20 de mayo de 2012<strong>

_No tengo excusas, solo quiero pedir disculpas a todos. Tambien mil disculpas por no contestar sus reviews en este momento. Son las 4:00 de la mañana aqui en Peru y realmente tengo mucho sueño, pero debia terminar la ultima parte — Que en mi opinion me falto algo._

_Otra vez mil disculpas._

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
